Entre dimensiones
by Naith Gaunt
Summary: Una chica con un pasado terrible, pide un deseo,el deseo se cumple pero de otra forma,¿podrá renovar su vida tan rápidamente? ¿podrá sentir sentimientos de nuevo? ¿podrá olvidar el pasado y seguir con su vida? XD mal resumen(soy principiante) no se aceptan mas OC por que me voy a confundir NYAAAAA :3
1. El final de todo puede ser el principio

Capitulo 1#: EL FINAL DE TODO PUEDE SER EL PRINCIPIO

En Italia~

En un aeropuerto de Italia estaban tres chicas un adulto, las chicas se asercaron a lo que parecía ser su mejor amiga,esa chica se llamaba yumi esa ya tenía las maletas y todo lo que nesecitaba para irse a el avion de su padre

Yumi:chau chicas las voy a extrañar (deprimida)

Chica1:chau Yumi te bamos a extrañar (pensamiento:asta nunca molestia)

Chica2:contactanos (pensamiento:creida)

Chica3:bye bye amiga te bamos a extrañar(pensamiento:¿yo? Extrañarla,¡ha!, ojala)

Yumi:chau amigas...(deprimida)

Robert:espero que despues vengas sabiendo el idioma tarkan y que lo pronuncies bien ,nos vemos en años años Yumi (serio)

Yumi:si pa... (arrempitiendoce) Robert nos vemos en cinco años (deprimida) (pensamiento: desde la muerte de mamá no me llama hija... el ya no me quiere).

A Yumi se le puso el flequillo en la cara cubriendo sus ojos y haciendolos oscuros,con un aura depreciba,ella estaba apunto de llorar.

Yumi:a-asta l-luego n-nosvemos (se va y sube al jeth)

Yo subi a mi jeth y me fui sentando en un asiento, no pude aguantar más y llore, ya no me queria "Robert" entonces yo tampoco lo voy a querer, las unicas amigas que tengo son Amber,Lucinda y Lorei las que me acabaron de saludar y un amigo llamado Roland, el sí fue,es y sera un buen amigo el mejor,como quisiera morir, me siento sola, depreciba, engañada,enojada, ignorada y no querida... mi papá, desde que mamá murio me dice o por mi nombre o Atsune que es nuestro apellido,el...el me odia siempre me odi, quisiera no haver nacido, quisiera tener una familia que me quiera, pero no. Niciquiera tengo una familia...ojala la tuviera pero desde los tres años supe que los deseos no se hasen realidad, mi padre Roverd me puso en una escuela a los tres años, avanzaba rapido los grados, por que el le pagaba a muchas personas para que me enseñen las cosas de sextimo grado, yo tengo trece años y ya termine la universidad,tenrre muchos trabajos en mi empresa, LA EMPRESA ATSUNEE esa empresa va aser mía cuando tenga catorse,sino es que me la desederanla voy a llevar a cabo por que ya temina la universidad, creo que siempre voy a estar sola,lo que no me gusta es que ya nadie es sincero, como decearia que fuerán como los animes por lo menos ellos sí son sinceros y te dicen lo que piensan,juego football ¿y que? ¿que tiene de malo jugar football?. Pues a Robert no le intereza que juege,lo que le intereza es tener una hija perfecta, no,mejor dicho una progenita perfecta, por que el no me llama hija y por eso quiere tambien que juege football, solo para tener una progenita perfecta, por eso el me hase entrenamientos difisiles desde que mamá murio,cuando yo tenía los tres años,yo era algo lenta para correr y el queria que tenga mas velocidad, ¡me persigio con un auto para que yo mejore! y para que sea mas agil me ponia arboles con un monton de agujas y me ponía una venda en los ojos para que no vea y varias veces casi estube a punto de morir, mi vida era un sufrimiento y dolor, ademas si fallaba en algo,el me golpeaba o me electrocutaba y para que sea mas fuerte me ponia cien tonelada en los pies, eso casi me dejo invalida, pero yo seguia asiendolo despues fue poniendo cada vez mas peso y solo una vez me sonrio y fue cuando me puso cien mil toneladas, no exagero, es verdad, llege a esa cantidad de peso, ni yo me lo podia creer, pero despues de eso todo empeoro el me hasia cada vez mas y mas entrenamiento yo iba a morir, por eso el me quería entrenar,para ser perfecta y por eso tengó mas fuerza,etc,etc,y ahora cuando pateo un balon la cancha se destrulle pero se controlarlo porque estoy patiando cada vez mas despacio, no se destrulle solo se rompe la red de la cancha, yo lo unico que queria era tener una vida normal con padres que se quieran y... tener a mi hermano mayor, yo...lo extraño mucho yo no se que haser nisiquiera me queria ir a Estados Unidos,ya páro el jeth,me tengo que ír del jeth, se lo van a llebar a Robert, uffff mejor me bajo de de este maldito avion y comenzar mi vida devuelta

Me baje de jeth y pice una escalera, pero alguien me tomo del brazo

Señor: Señorita Atsune tomé esto (meda algo de su bolsillo)

Yumi:¿UN RELOJ? Es muy bonito gracias señor, pero no lo necesito(se lo doy, pero el me interumpe)

Señor:oooo creeme lo nesesitaras y mucho, Yumi (se fue con el jeth y una sonrisa dibujada)

yo no sabia quien era o como se llamaba es señor, pero me a regalado un reloj muy lindo,moderno y es de oro asi quee ¿por que desperdiciarlo? ,O no,es muyy bonito ,bueno yo me di vuelta y … ¿COMO? ¡TODO ESTABA EN JAPONES!, por lo menos se como hablar japones, muy bien por eso me quedo tranquila ufff,me paré en un lugar y una mujer muy linda me saludo ella tenía el cabello platiado algo blanco,sus ojos eran de color un color azul electrico,junto a ella estaba un hombre,el hombre era alto,su color de pelo era negro,sus ojos eran de color dos mellisos me saludaban emocionados,eran pequeños de unos sinco años,¿por que me saludaban?,no los conosco, bueeeeenoooo yo los salude y note algo me senti muy tonta por no notarlo eran ¡ANIMES! me quede en shock O.O , la mujer se aserco a mi y me abrazo junto con todos los que estaban con ella, aun me quedaba en shock ¡ NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESO COMO LO QUE PASA EN LOS FANFICS!, despues los dos mellisos se hasercaron a mi y me dijieron:(YO:desde aquí hablan japones)

Mellisos:NEE_CHAN! *U*

Deje de pensar y los abrase,¡me dijieron HERMANA!,¡HERMANA! ¿sabes cuanto quise que alguien me dijiera hermana?, pues muuucho, llore mucho mientras los abrazaba, los adultosn me sonreian como conmobidos, me abrazaron y sonreimos, nos reímos, yo me senti tan feliz, tan llena de amor que llore más, supuce que ellos eran mis padres eran muy lindos para ser padres,noes que dijiera que los padres son viejos y feos pero …... bueno esto ¡no estoy diciendo que que son viejos!, me emocione mas y abraze a la que suponía que era mi madre ,la abraze,llore,estube feliz ,sin duda era el mejor día de mi vida caminamos hasta llegar a una limocina blanca,era hermosa, nos subimos a ella, yo estaba jugando con los mellizos, me entere que mi nueva HERMANA aaaa me encanta decir hermana, bueno a lo que iba, mi nueva hermana se llamaba Yuli ,Yuli era pequeña,su color de piel era como el de un copo d nieve y mi hermanito se llamaba Shuko,Shouko era de la misma estatura,su cabello era de color rosado y sus ojos de color marillo,son tannn tiernos, mi madre se llama Skare y mi padre se llama Zouka, tenemos nuestro mismo apellido y la misma mancion, es igualita, todo es igual, solo que tengo una familia feliz y SI ,es una familia ,tengo una hermana de mas ...que total me encanta !^^ y una vida feliz ME ENCANTA ...mi vida esta...¿completa? Yo no se ,como que no se ,esto es todo lo que quiero y lo tengo ...pero siento que me falta algo ...mmm ...bueno no importa seguro no es nada, a lo que iba me ciento totalmente feliz de tener una familia y ahora me dan ganas de reir,llorar,gritar,sonreir y muchas cosas mas xD estoy tan feliz.

Skare: hija nunca te vi tan felis ¿estas bien? (sonriendo)

Yumi:sí...(sonriendo)

Skare:bueno (sonriendo), hija vamos a tu cuarto que te voy a ayudar a dsempacar las cosas, tenes muchas cosas en tus maletas ,hija(sonriendo)

Yumi:graciias(sonriendo)

ella me llebo mi maletas hasta la puerta de un cuarto,la abrio y era todo igual a la de el mundo real solo que en ves de tener fotos de mis amigas y yo, tenia fotos de toda mi familia OWO estoy tan feliz,ella desempaco mis cosa y yo tambien, despues algo raro paso, yo no tenia mi balon de football ...pero eso signifia que no saben lo fuerte que soy entones tengo que oultar mi fuerza, y ademas de eso estuve pensando sobre lo de el anime ¿y si estoy en un anime? ¿en cual? Lo unico que espero es que no sea goree T.T

despues mi madre me dijo que valla a la mesa que el chef va a preparar sushi con onigiris mmmm que rico, entonses me fui a la sala y comi mucho hasta que todos me miraron extraño y mi nueva hermana hablo y dijo:

Yuli:nee_chan ¿no eras alergica al pescado? (desconsentrada)

Yumi:^^u eee yo... es que en Italia hay una medcina que la tomas y ya no sos alergico

Skare:¡QUE BUENA ES ESA MEDISINA !^^

Zouka:me alégro que la allas comprado :)

Shuko:hermana,no saves cuanto te extrañamos,mami siempre lloraba cuando no estabas estos seis años y yo estoy muy feliz de conoserte por que ya sabes,cuando voz te fuiste aun no existia por eso estoyyyy muyyy feliz de conoserte nee_chan */* (sonrojado de la verguenza)

yo me quede cono otro shock, el no habia estado conmigo y no me conosia, derepente lo abraze junto con Yuli y los mellisos se sonrojaron, yo solo me reía de lo tiernos que se veían, despues dije:

Yumi: me los voy a llebar a mi habitacion para hablar de todo lo que paso estos ultimos años ¿puedo? *w*

Skare:Claro hija T.T(sonriendo y llorando graciosamente)

Yumi:gracias ^^

me los lleve a mi cuarto y les dije todo tipo de preguntas, nos reímos y abrazamo pero tambien lloramos mientra que ellos tanbien me hasian preguntas y unas personas estaban ahí para contemplar la escena

Afuera del cuarto~

Skare:se quieren mucho (llorando de alegria)

Zouka:te lo dije, ellos se llebarian bien,ahora dame el dinero que apostaste^^ (levanta la mano para que le de el dinero)

Skare:¬3¬ despues de años,sigues siendo malvado (le entrega el dinero)

Zouka:me siento tan feliz por nuestra hija

Skare:yo me siento tan orgullosa

Adentro del cuarto~

mellisos:nee_chan eres tan wayyyy *O*

Yumi:sí, y entonces salte del avion con un paracaidas! y fue super!

Mellizos:woooowwww

Yumi:bueno ya son las 12:00 tienen que ir al jardin mañana, ahora duermanse XD

Mellizos:ohhhh, queremos oir mas de tus haventuras nee_chan(carita de perro)

Yumi:no,ya tienen que dormir (inflando los cachetes)

Mellizos:bueno (se van a sus habitaciones)

Yo me quede en la cama descansando hasta que alguien toco la puerta

Yumi:paseee (cansada)

abrieron la puerta y era...

Skare:hija vine a desirte algo (sonrisa)

Yumi:¿que?(sonriendo)

Skare:Te vine a desir que ya terminaron las vacaciones y mañana empesas la secundaria asi que te inscribi en una (feliz)

Yumi:yyyy ¿como se llama? (super tranquila)

Skare:se llama Raimon (feliz)

Yumi:O.O coff coff coff ¿como?(desconsentrada)

Skare:Raimon ¿por que? ¿que pasa? (preocupada)

Yumi:O.O...(tercer shock)(no reaccionando)

Skare:hija? (preoupada)

Yumi:O.O...

Skare:hija? (preocupada)(chasqueando)

Yumi: O.O... . woooow GENIAL! gracias!(abrazandome)

Skare:denada(desconsentrada)

Yumi:graciasss!

Skare:bueno hija te dejo sola... chau acordate de ir a la seundaria, y ahi esta el uniforme en el mueble blanco, todos lo que necesitas esta en esa mochila (apuntando)

bueno que duermas bien hija.(dandome un beso en la frente)

creo que voy a dormir muy bien, me di cuenta que voy a ir a estudiar otra vez a la seundaria y eso es genial pero mas por que VOY A IR AL RAIMON! AUNNNNN MAAASSSS GENIALLL!

Me dormi pensando en cual temporada me toco y todo eso hehehehe despues me desperte, me bañe, me vesti con el uniforme del Raimon y me mire al espejo tenia todo como siempre mi piel blanca como la nieve,mi pelo platiado,mis ojos celestes, tenia el pelo suelto con una minitrenza enbolvida con una cinta blanca y el uniforme:una blusa blanca ,una mini falda con un short negro abajo, unas medias trasparentes blancas hastá las rodillas,botas negras y como siempe el collar de mamá que tenía la forma de un copo de nieve,a mi hermano también le dieron un collar pero tenía una forma de un colmillo,mi hermano murio junto con mi madre,decidi olvidarme de eso y baje las escaleras y ahi estaba mi nueva familia preparada, despues me miraron, mis dos hermanitos me dijieron que estaba muy linda O/O me hiso sonrojar mucho esa critica,me despedi de mis padres y a mis hermanitos los lleve a su jardin despues me pare en la puerta de Raimon,tenía un rayo amarrillo,fui ovbcervando todo atentamente y dije:

Yumi:Es mas bella de lo que recordaba (sonrio)

…...Atte:Nicolenee (poniendo un sello de una patita de gato agarrando una manzana :3)


	2. El nuevo comienzo del final

Cap:2 El nuevo comienzo del final..

Yumi:es mas bella de lo que recordaba...(sonriendo)

Entré a el Raimon,fui a la direccion por que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba mi salon a si que entre y vi a una sola persona que la conoseria perfectamente por su arogansia y molestia era nada mas y nada menos que esa Natsumi Raimon ella nunca pero ¡nunca! De los jamaces me agrado (yo: perdon a las chicas que la quieren mucho pero es que a mí no me agrada,solo un poco pero no tanto **) **

Natsumi:¿usted es Yumi Atsunee? (levantando una cega)

Yumi:estoy buscando al director (completamente fría y ignorando la pregunta)

Natsumi:(enojada)el director no esta aquí,asi que..(la interumpio Yumi)

Yumi:entonces si el director no esta aquí, no tengo nada que haser a qui (se va)

Natsumi:(enojadisima) dije que entoses yo  me hago cargo (encreidamente)

Yumi:lo lamento pero necesito verlo, por que no es un juego para bebés (sigue de espaldas y se fue)

Natsumi:(pensaminiento:¿¡PERO,QUE SE CREE?!)

Afuera de la oficina~

Yumi:odiosa -_- .huup

me fui y fui al salon 2*A me encontre con el Sempai, el me miro y dijo:

Sempai:eres Yumi Anggel Atsunee?

Yumi:hai sempai (afirmando cortezmente)

Sempai:quedate aquí hastá que yo te diga

Yumi:hai

El sempai entro al aula

En el aula~

Todos estaban hablando,charlando,mandando mensagitos y tirando el sempai llego y todos se quedaron callados,todos empezaro a correr diciendo ¡vino Archi_sempai!.

Sempai:buenos días alumnos (con cara diavolica)

Todos: buenos días (algo asustados)

Sempai:Alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva compañ

se abrio la puerta y entre,me sorprendi por que no estaba Endo pero despues me quede al lado del Sempai...

FIN ..

Todos se le quedaron viendo con corazonsitos,los chicos por que eran babosos XD y las chicas por que pensaron que era muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy kawai...

Sempai:presentate(sonrisa)

Yumi:hai,hola me llamo Yumi Anggel Atsunee y soy de Italia un planser en conoserlos (friamente)

Chico1:que linda ***O***

Chico2:es Italiana wooow

Chico3:¿tendra novio?

Chica1:es perfecta *O*

Sempai:que kawaiii ***W***

Todos:O.o...

Yumi:O_O...

Todos:O.o

Yumi:O_O

Todos:O.o

Yumi:O_O

Todos:O.o

Yumi:-_-

Todos:? O.O

yumi:-_-

Todos:EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

Sempai:eee...cof cof cof(tociendo XD)emm..se puede sentar alla

dijo el Sempai para evadir el tema y ella dijo:

Yumi:okeyy e.e

Yumi se sento en una silla vacía, el asiento del al lado estaba vacío despues de diez minutos se abrio la puerta, Yumi se sorprendio por que era la persona que mas admiraba de todo el mundo era...

Endo:lo lamento sempaiiii. (asiendo una reverencia algo torpe)

Sempai:ENDO,HOY TE LA DEJO PASAR PERO LA PROXIMA NO!(molesto)

Endo:hai Archii_sempai

Endo se fue a el ultimo asiento que quedaba vacío y encontro a Yumi mirandolo con ojos muy brillantes y le pregunto:

Endo:¿quien eres? (ingenuo)

Yumi:(pensamiento:O POR DÍOS ME ESTA HABLANDO ¿QUE VOY A SER?)

Endo:¿hola? (agitando la mano encima de la cara)

Yumi:(reaccionando)holamellamoYumiAnggelAtsuneeunplacerenconoserte(rapidamente)

Endo:O.O eeeh?

Yumi: a perdon (suspirando) soy Yumi Anggel Atsunee un gusto en conoserte (sonrisa)

Endo:(sonrisa que solo un Endo puede a ser)un gusto en conoserte Atsunee

despues de 2 horas~

Sempai:y eso fue el significado de PI

ringgg ringg (timbre XD)

Sempai:ya se pueden retirar

TodosEEEEEEEEEEEEEH OLE OLE OLA OLEEE OLAAA ( XD no me resisti)

Sempai:-_-u los matare algun día

todos se van y Yumi estaba guardando sus cosas hasta que sintio algo en el hombro se molesto porque estaba de malas (perdio su jugo de manzana)hiva a gritar al que le toco el hombro,se dio vuelta y noto que era Endo y cambio su cara enfadada por una tierna sonrisa que hiso que Endo se quedara algo palido por el susto que le dío.

Endo:y...yo ...vine a d..dicirte q..que ¿si podias ir conmigo a ver mi practica y de paso si ¿quieres ser una asistente del club de football?

Yumi:¿y..yo? (sonrojada)

Endo:sí (sonrie)

Yumi:SÍ,sí quiero (sonriso)

Endo:¡entonces bamos!(sonrie)

Endo la arrastro por toda la escuela y la llevó a la torre de metal,el empeso a praticticar mientras Yumi lo veia admirandolo, hehehehe y pensando en todos los capitulos de Inazuma Eleven y de todas sus temporadas.Y así se quedaron

Endo practicando y Yumi viendolo,llegaron a ser las doce de la noche, ellos aun no se daban cuenta de que hora era, Endo se callo por el neomatico y vio que era de noche, dijo:

Endo:Yumi ya es de noche, creo que somos muy despistados hehehehe (poniendose la mano en la nuca y ríendo)

Yumi:hehehehehehehe, sí, eso creo ^^u

Endo:Yumi,te llevo a tu casa? (feliz)

Yumi:s..sí g..gracías(sonrojada)

Endo:bueno vamos (feliz)

Yumi:hai Mamoru_kun

Los 2 se fueron a la casa o mejor dicho mancíon de Yumi y cuando entraron Endo se sorprendio y empeso a tocar todo mientras Yumi sonreía por que parecia un niñito curioso.

Yumi:chau mamoru_kun (dandole un beso en el cachete)

Endo:c..chau (sonrojado)

Endo recuerda lo que pasó la ultima vez que le dijo a una chica que sea ayudante en el equipo

Flash Back

Endo:¿quieres ser ayudante del equipo? (le dice a una chica que apenas conosia)

¿?:Sí,claro

Al final la chica nunca lo bolvio a ver y cada vez que veía a Endo le decía que no podía ír a la practica por razones que yo no conosco etc,etc,también le decía que no tenía su numero de celular así que no podía havísarle

Fin de Flash Back

Endo le toma la mano a Yumi

Yumi:?

Endo: este es mi numero de celular para que me llames si no podes ir a la practica(sonrisa)

Yumi:h..hai arigato(sonrojada)

Endo:chau..

Endo se fue y ella se fue a su habitacíon por que no estaban despiertos sus padres ni sus hermanos, se acosto en su cama despues miro el techo y dijo:

Yumi:hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida (suspirando) pero aunque siga teniendo otros padres y una vida diferente,no me puedo olvidar de mi hermano y de mis padres reales MENOS de mi madre ella siempre me quiso y nunca me quiso haser daño, ojala estubiera viva (suspirando)pero mamá me ases falta, yo te extraño tanto, extraño tu forma de ser, extraño tus animos, extraño lo vipolar que eras, extraño tu mirada, extraño tus malos chistes, tu sonrisa, tu gentilesa y sobre todo te extraño a tí.

Como es dificil ver morir a la persona que mas amas, que nunca la vas a ver jamas, que nunca vas a oirlas, que no esten presentes y sentis una tristesa profunda en tu pecho sentis que te adfixias y queres morirte (llorando) te extraño mamá ,te extraño hermano, por mi culpa murieron, por que yo no estaba ahi para ustedes, si solo estuviera ahi y ellos no se hubieran muerto, si solo yo me moria en lugar de ellos ¿por que? Murieron ellos, eran buenas personas (llorando) ¿por que?

¿por que? ¿por que? ¡¿POR QUE?! (llorando y dandole puñetasos a su almuhada) ¿por que murieron y yo no? (llorando) como los extraño...

Yumi se levanto y a una habítacion, la abrio y en esa habitacíon estaban instrumentos

musicales ella se haserco al piano y empezo a tocar y despues a cantar:

(la cansíon es:Tooi michi no saki de de Inuyasha)

canto todo el rato esa cansíon hasta las 03:00 ,se fue a acostar a su cama,se durmio y lo unico que dijo fue:

Yumi:Tooi michi no saki de~

A la mañana~

suena el celular de Yumi y ella ve la pantalla,en la pantalla decía "nuevo mensaje",era Endo, el mensage dicia:

Endo: Hola ^^

Yumi: Hola..Endo ¿que pasa?

Endo:Es que nos falta Jugadores y queria saber si

¿me podias ayudar?

Yumi: Sí,te voy ayudar ^^¿por que no lo hari

Endo:Gracías,Yumi,hoy a la tarde ¿Podemos encontrar mas Integrantes para el club?

Yumi:Sí,ademas conmigo no vas a tardar Tanto XD soy la mejor Y voy a ser la mejor ayudante del club

vemos en el salon,chau,hehehe voy a llegar Temprano esta vez***W***

Yumi: OWO,bueno XD va a ser el fin Del mundo si vos llegas Temprano XD,ah y chau

Endo:¿que quisiste dicir? e.e bueno no importa Nos vemos ha y arigato

Yumi: ¿por que arigato? Yo solo hago lo que una ayudante del club haria XD,asi que no agradescas O/O

Endo:XD bueno pero sigo Agradecido,sos muy amable Arigatoo Y nos vemos a la tarde en el club de football

Yumi:Ok,a la tarde nos bemos bye

Endo:bye

Yumi se despidio y puso su celular en la mesita de luz y se levanto de la cama, se baño, se puso el uniforme, se peino y agarro sus cosas, por ultimo guardo su celular en su maleta/bolso.

Se despidio de su familia,llevo a sus hermanitos al jardin y fue al Raimon

estaba en la puerta y vio a alguien en la entrada era...

Endo:holaaa,yumi acordate que despues de que termine la clase bamos a buscar a los integrantes para el equipo oWo(comiendo una tostada)

Yumi:hai...pero lo mas provable es que tú te olvides e.e

Endo:por eso si vos te olvidas,no vas a poderme hacer recordar eWe(sonríendo)

Yumi:hehehehehe^^u (pensamiento:creo que cundo nacío, al doctor se le callo y se golpio la cabeza ^^)

Los dos sin darse cuenta se combirtieron en mejores amigos...se fueron a sus claces hastá que termino la clase y fueron corriendo a el club de football,o porlo menos Endo fue corriendo y Yumi fue arrastrada por Endo.

Endo:Yumi,¿te podes quedar aquí un rato hastá que hable con mis amigos?

Yumi:hai Endo ^^

Endo entro y Yumi espero tre minutos hastá que Endo abrio la purta,le tomo la mano y se fueron a busar integrantes con un catel que dicia ¨SE BUSCA INTEGRANTES PARA EL CLUB DE FOOTBALL¨buscaron y buscaron pero todos le coqueteaban a Yumi, Yumi vío a su acleta favorito era... Kazemaru...(YO:lo amooo 3

Yumi:Endo y ¿que tal si le preguntamos a ese?( señalando a Kazemaru)

Endo:sí bamosss

Endo la arrastro,los dos llegaron a Kazemaru y Endo dijo

Endo:hola (le saludo a Kazemaru como si lo conosiera de toda la vida)

Kazemaru:eee...¿hola?

Yumi:hehehe(ríendo tiernamente) si te lo preguntas pues no,no nos conoses ^^

Kazemaru:(sonrojado) y...yo O/O

Endo:¿queres entrar al club de football? Yo e oido que querias ser el mejor

Kazemaru:^^u sí,pero el mejor en acletismo

Yumi:(sonríendo)bueno pero, entrando al club de acletismo no te hase mas rapido ^^

Kazemaru:?

Yumi:es verdad por que ahi en el club de aletismo no mejoras en cambio en el de football te hases mas rapido,agil y fuerte que es mucho mas que en el de acletismo y lo se por que yo era del club de acletismo en mi escuela y despues entre al de football y mejore mucho mas ^^

kazemaru y Endo:oooh O.O

Yumi:y para demostrarlo...mmm te reto a una carrera (señalandolo)(pensando:yupiii siempre quise hacer esto ^^)

Kazemaru y

Todos sedieron buelta y me miraron asi..¿¡WAF?!

Yumi:y si te gano vas a pensar si te integras al equipo.

Kazemaru:y si yo te gano despues de digo lo que hago ¿echo?

Yumi:echo

(estrecharon la mano y todos los vieron hastá que un chico vino y se aserco a Yumi)

Miyasaka:oye hiciste muy mal en desafiar a mi amigo Kazemaru (sonríendo)

Yumi:(se asero pligrosamente a su cara y le puso la mano en su mejilla)¿seguro?

(le dijo con voz sexy XD)

Miyasaka:(sonrojado) y..yo n..no (mirando hasia otro lado)

Yumi:(sonríendo)eso creí

Yumi se fue al lado de Kazemaru,Y Miyasaka aun segia sonrojado

Miyasaka iba a contar para que ellos corran, fue al medio de los dos...

Miyasaka:listos...

kazemaru y Yumi se preparaban...

Miyasaka:preparados...

Kazemaru y Yumi se miraban

Miyasaka:¡YA!

Yumi fue la que corrio primero y dejo un viento atrás de ella, su belozidad era sobrehumano Kazemaru se sorprendio porque el apenas empezo y ella ya hiva a terminar déspues Yumi termino y sonrío.

Todos:O.O vencío al mas veloz del equipo

kazemaru estaba casi al prinsipio de el inicío y estaba en shock total

Kazemaru:O.O wooow

Yumi se haserco a Kazemaru y le dío una sonrisa

Yumi:te lo dije el football te hase mas fuerte, agil y rapido^^ ¿ahora lo vas a pensar?

Kazemaru:sí (sonriendo)

capitan del club de acletismo:hola yo soy el capitan del club de acletismo (xD) y quisiera saber si¿quisieras unirte al club de acletismo? (sonrisa) (puce muchas veces club de acletismo xD)

Yumi:lo lamento pero a mí lo uniCo que me intereza ahora es el football y ademas estoy aquí por Kazemaru...

Se dío vuelta y se fue con Endo despues de un rato fueron a la torre de acero, Endo estaba entrenando con neoumaticos y Yumi lo ayudaba.

Yo estaba entrenando y Yumi me ayudaba (xD) ella es muy amable hehehehehe despues empuje el neomatico y me caí de nuevo ella me ayudo y nuestras caras estaban muy serca yo me sonroje y no le vi la cara despues segui con el neomatico y lo empuje de buelta despues lo pare pero senti que mi mano see volvia amarilla y mire mi mano, grite ¡LO hISE! pero el neomatico me tiro debuelta y me caí,algien me levanto y no era Yumi era...Kazemaru..

FIN

Yo:O.O kazemaru...

Kazemaru:woow pero que entrenamiento mas raro - XD

Endo:hehhehehe ^^u(rascandose la cabeza)

Kazemaru:estas bien?

Endo:sí y gracías por preocuparte (sonrísa) (pensamiento de Yumi:estos dos estan muy encaramelados -/-)

Kazemaru:ehh? Yo no soy el unico que se preocupo ellos tambien(señalando un arbol y tambien arbustos)

Yumi:(ríendo bajito)(pensamiento:y aquí van a estar todos hhehehehe)

todos los del equipo salieron de los arbustos y arboles,

Endo:chicos...(sonríendo)

Yumi:cof coff (tociendo)

Endo:Y Yumi... son super...

shino:nosotros vinimo aquí para ver que es lo que hasia capitan...

Someoka:y para saber si estaba bien

Handa:y ademas lo vimos desde que fue con el cartel, guntadole a todos si querian unirse al club de football y se fue con esa chica (sonrojado)

Endo:minaaa ARIGATO! (feliz)

Kazemaru:me gusta tu entusiasmo asi que...

Yumi:te vas a casar con el?! NO! NO QUIERO YAOI(pensamiento:hehehhe se va a casar XD)

Todos:O.O

Kazemaru:(sonrojado)O/O NO! IBA A DESIR QUE...

Yumi: que te casaras con el! O.O(pensamiento:genial ahora por lo menos Inazuma Eleven tiene algo de yaoi XD algo tenia que cambiar XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD)

Kazemaru:NOOO! IBA A DECIR QUE ME UNO AL CLUB!

Yumi:¿para casarte con el? O/O

Kazemaru:sí...(rastriando)NO NO NO NO (moviendo negatibamente las manos exageradamente)

Todos:hahahahaha(ríendose)

Kazemaru:ya basta

Yumi:(inflando los cachetes) bueno pero no te enojes

kazemaru: ¬3¬ malvada

Despues fuimos a entrenar un poco,la proxima clase nos fuimos en difentes sitio pero nos dimos cuenta que Kazemaru estaba en nuestro salon...

Hoy fue mi mejor día ,hoy la chica que me gustó desde que vino a la escuela me noto y ensima es perfecta ella es rapida, es hermosa e inteligente, yo no se por que no me notaba pero ahora me noto me encanta cuando infla sus cachetes, cuando se enoja,cuando tiene esa midara dulce... me encanta todo de ella...

Despues de las clases Yumi, yo y Endo nos fuimos al club de football entrené con Endo y los demas chicos, mientras que Yumi nos dava toallas y agua junto con esa chica ¿como se llamaba?...ah sí, Aki, ellas nos dan eso y yo aprobeche el tiempo para hablar con Yumi …

Yo:Holaa Yumi

Yumi:Hola Kaze_kun(sonríendo y tomando jugito de manzana)

Yo:eeh Kaze_kun?(sonrojado)

Yumi:oh si queres no te digo asi y te llamo Kaze_chan (se ríe)

Yo:Yumi... yo queria decirte que ….. (se da cuenta de algo) ¡espera! ¿¡me dijiste Kaze_chan!?(a

Yumi:(ignora lo que dijo Kazemaru)Bueno Kaze_chan me voy por que enceriooo tengo que darles toallas y agua BYEE

Yo:YUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yumi algunas veces me hace enfadar,¿por que piensa que soy gay? Q.Q,¡me llamo Kaze_chan!,pero no puedo negar que me gusta mucho ¿por que sera? (Yo:¿sera por que usan el mismo shampo? ¿o por su cedoso cabello?,nadie lo sabra muahahahahaha OWO)

FIN

Despues del entrenamiento de los chicos nos fuimos a la ultima clase que era medicina y justo cuando nos sentamos se me pasaron muchas imagenes en mi cabeza me agarró algo en la cabeza sentia que explotaba y en el pecho sentia que no respiraba me sentia fatal, no pude ver nada cada cosa se volvia mas borrosa y el sempai dijo:

Sempai:hola alumnos...

no pudo terminar por que yo me desmalle no vi nada más solo oí gritos...

FIN

Los alumnos se espantaron por que Yumi estaba muy palida y estaba desmallada despues el profesor fue corrindo hasia Yumi, dijo:

Sempai:esto es muy grave tiene fiebre, pero no logro identificar cual...

el sempai la cargo al estilo princesa y la llevo afuera del salon donde estaba un chico muy guapo, muy sexy, muy hermosa, muy cool, muy genial, muy guaau era nada mas ni nada menos que Shuuya Goenshi(exagere ya lo se XD)

Sempai:Goenshi se que esto es repentino y no es la forma adecuada para tu primer día pero ¿puedes llevar a la señorita Yumi a la enfermeria?

Goenshi:(mirando a Yumi)hai

El sempai le entrego a Yumi y el la cargo al estilo princesa y la llevo a la enfermeria pero despues la miro y ella estaba inconsientemente lo abrazo, se pego mas a su cuerpo,eso hiso que Shuuya se sonrojara pero se dio cuenta que tenia que llebarla a la enfermeria y la llevo fue hasia una enfermera ,le dijo:

Gonshi:se desmallo( miro tiernamente hasia ella)

Enfermera:no se preocupe su novia va a estar bien (sonrísa)

Goenshi:e..ella n..no e..es m..mí novía (ruvorisado y fríamente)

Enfermera:tiene mucha suerte es muy bonita ;)

Goenshi:-_- ella no es …(suspirando) (ruvorisado)dejemoslo aquí... me voy(se da buelta y...)

Enfermera:eee ya que usted es el novio y ella no quiere tragar la medicina usted se la tiene que dar de boca a boca ^^

Goenshi:O.O y..yo? (sonrojado)

Enfermera:-_- no a la mesa... sí obvio que a usted ^^

Goenshi:-.- y..yo b..buenoo (agarra la medicina )

Goenshi se pone la medicina en su boca despues se aserca a la cara de Yumi y se sonroja, se aserca mas, la besa, hase que ella trage la medicina mientras que recorria liquido en la boca, se derramo un poco, recorria mas liquido convinado con saliba, cuando Yumi trago la medicina Goenshi aun la seguia besando hasta que se dio cuenta y se sonrojo 100%, miro a la enfermera que los estaba viendo,ella lo miro a el:

Enfermera:*Q*(yo:Creo que me pase con lo de la medicina XD)

despues Goenshi se fue...

Yo tenia un sueño exraño eran imagenes de un adolecente de unos dieciocho años que me dicia:

Señor:el reloj usaloo

dspues vi varias imagenes confusas y borrosas, se detubo en una que era mi familia pero se fue quemando con fuego y me levante toda sudando y roja.

Yumi:HAAAAAA (sudando y roja)

Enfermeda:estas bien? (preocupada)

Yumi:s..sí pero..¿d..donde e..estoy?

Enfermera:estas en la enfermeria, te desmallaste en clase

Yumi:bueno (se lebanta pero se cae)aaaahh

Enfermera:no te levantes, aun estas debil

Yumi:que hora es?

Enfermera:son las 12:00 de la tarde y dormiste cinco horas

Yumi:oh entonces voy a clases ahora mismo (se levanta)

Enfermera:no,tu estas muy debil para estar en la escuela asi que le dije al diretor que te de el alta para descansar, yo te traigo las cosas para que te vallas ¿sí?

Yumi:bueno

Treinta minutos despues

La enfermeda me dío mis cosas y me fui de la escuela, primero fui a una tienda de juguetes y compre un peluche de felpa, era un conejo muy grande de color rosa, fui a una joyeria y compre un collar de oro con un dije de oro de verdad que dicia Yuka, de paso me compre un dije identico a ese pero desia Yumi el mio lo guarde en mi bolsillo pero el de Yuka se lo puse al conejo grande de felpa,fui al hospital, busque la habitacíon de Yuka por que yo ya la se, vi el anime en donde decia el numero de la havitacíon -3- , encontre la habitación, la abrí, puse el conejo de felpa en una mecita de luz de color blanco, le di un beso en la frente a Yuka y le dije:

Yumi:espero que mejores Yuka (sonriendo)

Despues me fui a otra habitacíon donde estaba mi hermanita por que me llamaron que se callo por las escaleras y entonces fui corriendo aunque aun me dolia la cabeza pero corri hasia la habitacion , era serca de la de Yuka,abri la puerta y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo, se me haserco un doctor, me miro con una mirada de esas que odio, me miro con compasion.

Doctor:usted es algun familiar de Yuli?

Yumi:soy su hermana mayor¿que paso? (sin sentimientos)

Doctor:su hermana fue empujada en las escaleras, le proboco hemoragia en los pulmones, perdio mucha sangre, al caer en las escaleras se golpio la cabeza,se le quebreron huesos sobre todo las costillas y la columna vertebral,tienen que haserle una operación que es sincuenta porciento riesgoza, puede que muera o puere que no,bamos a haser la operacíon cuando despierte por que si la hacemos en este momento podria morir,en su estado actual no tenemos muchas esperanzas de que viva,estara en estado de coma,haremos la operacíon cuando derpierte.

Yumi:bueno

Doctor:aquí estan los papeles (le entrega los papeles)

Yumi:sí

El doctor se fue y Yumi se puso en la cama de su hermana,se recosto al lado de ella le acarisio su cabeza y despues le beso la frente y le dijo:

Yumi:Espero que despiertes prontó hermanita,mirá vos el susto que me estas dando,te quiero mucho traviesa (empieza a sonreír mientras que le caen algunas lagrimas)

Yumi se preparo para irse, abrio la puerta y se encontro con un chico que iba pasando por ahi era Shuuya Goenshi el la miro sorprendido,vio lo que havia adentro del cuartolo que alcanzo a ver fue a una niña,Yumicerro la puerto sin nisiquiera hablarle y se fue...

En la mancíon de Yumi~

ella se acosto y seviso su celular tenia tres mensajes,los empezo a lee.

Primer mensaje:ENDO

Endo:Hola,todo el salon se preoupo por tí estas bien?,respondeme cuando puedas Bye

Respuesta:

Yumi:Sí estoy bién, gracias Endo mañana no voy a poder ir a la Escuela perdon u.u

Segundo mensaje:AKI

Aki:Hola yumi todo el equipoo esta preocupado... espero que estes bien BYEE y si preguntas¿por que tengo tu numero telefonico? Es por que Endo nos lo dío.

Respueta:

YumiiHolaaa Aki dicile a todo el Equipo que no voy a poder ir, estoy muy devil,o por lo menos eso dijo la enfermera y Endo es un chismoso ¬3¬

Tercer mensaje:KAZEMARU

Kazemaru:Hola, espero que estes bién, hoy todos se preocuparon por tí,quuiero que

mejores rapido, hoy me preocupaste mucho no quiero que te sientas mal, así que mañana te vamos a visitar todos y hoy vino un chico nuevo byeee

Respuesta:

Yumi:Gracías y no te preocupes la enfermera lo unico que dijo fue que estoy muy debil mañana falto y te agradeseria que vinieras y que vengan todos ¡a! y sobre el chico nuevo Pues ya lo se... byee te extraño ^u^

Yumi fue a acostarse a su cama y se durmio

A la mañana~

todos fueron a la mancíon de Yumi y se dibirtieron un monton en la pilcina, jugando football y hablando,etc,etc intercambiando numeros de telefono,celular, Yumi se acosto y se durmio

A la mañana~

Ella hiso su rutina, se fue al intituto hastá que fue con su amigo Endo y el equipo,en la entrada havía una limocína negra y de ahi salieron un hombre y unos chicos,esos chicos era, El Instituto Imperial …..

...perdon si no les gusto es que soy principiante xD denme reviews QWQ

BUUUUAAAAA BUUUUAAAAA BUUUUAAAAA y gracias a: Blackimandis TWT Y EL SIGUIENT CAPI

VA A ESTAR EL ISTITUTO IPERIALLLL hastá luego amigos :3

Atte:Nicolenee (poniendo un sello de una patita de gato agarrando una manzana :3)


	3. Llego el Instituto Imperial

_Cap:3 El Instituto Imperial llego (en éste capitulo va a ver tres canciones XD)_

_Yumi hiso su rutina y se fue al intituto hastá que fue con su amigo Endo y el equipo cuando llegó havia una limocína negra y de ahi salieron un hombre y unos chicos que era... ,El Instituto Imperial ….._

_El Istituto Imperial bajo del auto,se haserco a nosotros y el capitan, el estratega, el mas listo, el futuro jugador del Raimon y el futuro amigo de Endo ...,Yuuto Kido, se haserco a Endo y al equipo_

_Kido:bamos a practicar un poco para que nos acostumbremos a esta cancha.(se dio la buelta y se fue con su grupo a entrenar)_

_Yum:^^*(pensamiento:no me havia dado cuenta que en esta temporada se comportaba como un cretino y parecia una verción muy mala de superman heheehehehe)_

_Ellos fueron a la cancha para entrenar un rato,para adaptarce ….Sakuma corrio super rapido ,algunos dijieron:_

_Endo:¿pero que es eso?_

_Handa:Desaparecio (sorprendido)_

_despues ,Sakuma le paso el balon a un chico medio petiso y el petisito empezo a jugar con el balon ,se la paso a un grandote y el grandote a un chico con pelo largo y morado, dio una chilena y se la paso a Kido...Kido patio el balon a Endo y...(esta parte la cambie XD)Yumi se interpuso y paro el balon con un solo dedo (*Q* genial)y todos la miraron inprecionados tanto como el Raimon que como El Intituto Imperial..._

_Yumi:(jugando con el balon con sus dedos)no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos antes del partido a si que si los lastimas ahora...(aura demoniaca y con una sonrisa,y no era amigable)confronta las consecuensias_

_Todos:O.O_

_kabellama:t...tengo q…..que i..ir a...al b...baño_

_Kabellama se fue y ensima que faltaba un jugador el dice ¨tengo que ir al baño¨ XD_

_10 minutos despues~_

_Fuyukabu:chicos si no viene Kabellama, inmediatamente vamos a perder el partido..._

_Yumi:^^U(pensamiento:ummm creo que total pierden :S)heehehehhe_

_Todos:...A BUSCAR A KAGELLAMA(LES SALEN RALLITOS POR LOS OJOS Y UNA AURA NARANJA Y AMARILLA se fueron corriendo pero Endo se callo XD) _

_El imperial:(trataban de aguantar la risa por su orgullo, pusss orgullo de macho ^^*)_

_Despues Endo se levanto y se fue corriendo con los demas, yo pues ovbio que sabia donde estaba Kabellama pero esta parte me gustaba mucho y entonces _

_acompañe a Endo ...y el busco en lugares extraños hastá pense que iva a buscar abajo de una roca a...lo hiso ^^U …, el se fue al baño de hombres y yo lo segui XD los pocos chicos que estaban ahí me miraron on una cara de pockerface XD despues de todo eso y de varias caidas de Endo y chicos con cara de pockerface encontramos un casillero con un bulto gigantesco XD ¿enserio kabellama, ahí te metiste? XD Fue lo primero que pense …_

_Handa:O.o ¡MIREN ESA COSA!_

_Yumi: XD (murmurando)esa cosa jijiijjjijijij_

_Endo se aserco a ¨esa cosa¨ y abrio la puerta ... era un cuerbo ^^ naaa mentira era Kabellama todos se les calleron gotas anime con una aura tremendaaa mente negraaa XS que rísa casi me atraganto con el juguito de manzana que tenia , ni idea de donde lo saque pero ***w*** eraa GRATISSS y segi tomando mi jugito de manzana con cara de:_

_***w* jijijijijiji **_

_todos:como es que estas ahí Kagellama? ^^U(Yo:UYY si los vieran ...ellos dan miedooo uuuch(agrandome la cabeza) ¿poque me golpiaste? Stefani:por bruta tampoco daban tanto miedo! tu eres la miedosa Yo:TWT buuuaaaaaa buaaaa eres tan tan tan malaaa buaaa nee_chan malaaa MALA Stefani :lo que quieras dicirme dile a Goku _

_Yo:siiii esta bien Goku_kunnn Goku:^^ que? Yo:eres unaa malaaa nee_chan te odio fuera (le doy una patada boladora ) Goku:eee?(se ba volando )_

_Stefani:no lo dije literalmente TONTAA, TWT ¿como le hisiste y dijiste eso a Goku?_

_Yo:esque cuando me enojo no me controlo, pobre Gokuu... no me dio su poderT^T...Oh ahora no les vamos a robar el tiempo XD perdonnn )_

_Kabellama:m..me a..atore_

_Yumi:aha te ¨atoraste¨(sonrisa )(veo a Endo tratandolo de sacarlo)te voy a ayudar Endo_

_Yo fui a ayudar a Endo y por milagro de díos logramos sacarlo del casillero pero se callo ensima de Endo XD el pobre de Endo se le puso la cara de todos los colores _

_ .YUMI_

_Endo:aaaah (abajo de Kabekllama) creo que estoy viendo una luz eeeh_

_Kurimatsu:no, capitan no balla a la luz!_

_Endo:yo veo a... naa ya volviiii_

_Todos:^^U _

_Shino:capitan ya tenemos que ir a el partido o nos decalificaran _

_Yumi:es verdad vamos o no voy a poder comprar mas jugito de el kiosco(¿?)(toma un poco mas de jugito)_

_Endo:siiiiiiii BAMOS EQUIPOOOO_

_Todos se fueron y dejaron a Yumi solita tomando el jugito de manzana _

_En el campo~_

_Kido, el capitan de El Instituto imperial ya no estaba jugando al football ..estaba torturando al portero...Endo despues de varios balonasos que recibio Endo...Kazemaru se lebanto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y Kido patio el balon hacia Endo pero...Kazemaru se interpuso y el recivio el balonazo despues Endo vio el marcador y era [19 a 0] y recibio otro balonazo de el capitan del equipo contrario ….._

_Serca de ahi~_

_Una persona estaba tratando de no asercarse hastá que vio que un jugador llamado anteojos salio corriendo de ahí y tiro la camiseta de numero 10 despues el ¨misterioso¨ se quedo mirando la camiseta y..._

_En la cancha~_

_Kido seguia con el balon hastá que dijo:_

_Kido:que umillacion_

_Shota:hahaha nisiquiera fueron capases de meternos un gol_

_Kido:hahhahahaha_

_Todos:hahahahahahahahahaha_

_Chico1:no es posible_

_Chico2:¡no esposible que nuestro equipo no logre anotar ni un solo gol!_

_Chico1:lo savia, nuestro equipo es muy debil u_u_

_Endo:aun no, aun no termina esto(susurrando) aun no termina esto!_

_Todos:O.O_

_Goenshi:(desde el arbol) HUMM?_

_Tsuyo:¿quieres seguir siguiendo?(le patea el en la cara a Endo)(YO:invente los nombres por que casi no hay informacion sobre los nombres de los chicos del istituto imperial Stefani:hayy ¡callate! -.- YO:u.u nadie me quiere)_

_Serca de la cancha~_

_Goenshi:(recordando a una niña) lo lamento Yuka pero debes perdonar a tu hermano solo por hoy.(agarra la camiceta)_

_En la cancha~_

_Aparecio Endo con un balon el la cara y Kakuma dijo:_

_Kakuma:y ese fue el gol numero veinte_

_Oficina del director~_

_Natsumi:ya no hase falta ver, este es el fin del football de la ecuela Raimon(camina hasia la puerta pero..)_

_Kakuma:esperen, no sabia que ese jugador estaa en Raimon! ohhh pero si se trata de el jugador de primer año que logro consegir un gran tiro en el torneo FOOTBALL FRONTER conbirtieron en un jugador legendario es Shuuya Goenshi!_

_despues vinieron el entrenador y el albitro_

_Entrenador:oye usted no es del equipo!_

_Kido:descuide profesor, esto no afectara en nada_

_albitro:el istituto esta deacuerdo con el cambio de jugadores! como albitro tan bien autoriso._

_Endo:g..goenshi q..que b..bueno q..que de...desidiste v..venir ah (se cae pero Goenshi lo atrapa)(YO:XD como todo un princeso)_

_Goenshi:¿estas bien?_

_Endo:n.n si aunque tardaste mucho en llegar (sonrisa)_

_Goenshi:humm(sonrisa)_

_Kakuma:Goenshi a remplazado a anteojos ahora la esuela Raimon tiene un nuevo numero diez!_

_Kido:(sonrisa y no de esas amigables XD) al fin podemos llebar a cabo nuestro objetivo_

_Shota:ya entendi,conque el es el jugador clave (sonrisa)_

_despues el albitro soplo el silbato para el segundo tiempo y el Teikoku (instituto imperial) tenia la delantera..._

_Kido:ACTIVEN SONA MORTAL!_

_Despues Sakuma y dos mienbros mas hisieron la sona mortal era...una sona...y... pues... mortal? Bueee era un trianguli morado y en los extremos ellos hisieros giros y aparecian rayos y un viento ¡muy fuerte! Y Goenshi fue hasia ellos._

_Goenshi_muy bien (empeso a correr)_

_Kakuma:oh Goenshi comenzo a correr dejando atrás a sus comañeros,parece que no va a enfrentar al instituto imperial..._

_Kido:¿¡que hase!?_

_Kakuma:¿acaso piensa escapar tal como lo hiso anteojos?_

_El la porteria~_

_Endo:Es verdad el hase esto por que confia en mi, y save que puedo detener el tiro y una vez que lo haga recivida de nuevo el balon( lo emvolvio una_

_aura amarilla en su mano derecha y la lebanto. Aparecio una mano super iper mega gradeeeee ***O*** y de la nada el paro el tiro..._

_un hombre con capa marron aparecio y dijo:_

_¿?:no puede ser,esa es La Mano Fantasma..._

_Kakuma:no puede ser, acaba de detener el tiro de el Teikoku!_

_cansion 1 _¡Hey! ¡ Oh!

_Haruna y Aki saltaban d alegria y el hombre dicia:_

_¿?:no cabe duda que es La Mano Fantasma, increible despues de casi cuarenta años la mano fantasma a regresado..._

_Todo el ambiente que era tenso se fue cambiando por uno lleno de alegria_

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Tachiagari yo!  
>¡Inazuma Challenger!<br>¡Hey!

_Endo:Lo conseguiii (sonrisa que solo Endo puede dar)_

Donzoko yawaki wo punching  
>Tonchi wo kikasete sliding<p>

_Kagellama:perfecto, esto sera interesante (sonrisa)_

_Endo:¡haya va Goenshi! (le lanza el balon)_

_le pasa el balon a Goenshi y Goenshi lo resibe le da una patada al balon para arriba, hase un tornado, empiesa a dar unas bueltas y crea fuego *O*_

_Goenshi:TORNADO DE FUEGOOO_

Doronko mamirega isamashiku hiroku ze  
>Donyoku challenge seishin<br>Don't cry megezu ni fighting  
>Kuyashii kimochi mo power ni kaeyou ze<p>

Goenshi patio la pelota y Genda no pudo detenerlo

Kakuma:gollllllll! IMPRECIONANTE LA ESCUELA RAIMON ANOTO SU PRIMER GOL!

Aesekaki besokaki yumesodachi  
>Nekko wa magma inazuma shifi<p>

Aki y Haruna saltaban todos festejaban

Endo:*o* lo logramos (sonrisa)

Aesekaki besokaki yumesodachi  
>Nekko wa magma inazuma shifi<p>

Kagellama:hemos reunido la informacíon inportante, con el jugador estrella muy bien puedo darme cuenta... que sus tecnicas no han perdido el brillo

¡Hey!

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Tachiagari yo!  
>Yuuki no symbol inazuma mark<p>

Albitro:Atencíon el Teikoku a desidio retirarse!

Kakuma:Escucharon eso el Teikoku decide retirarse!

Kido:con que Satoru Endo, tuvo resultados que no esperaba (se da la buelta y se va junto con su equipo)

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Tachiagari yo!  
>Ka kageyou shouri no flag wo<p>

Aki:por favor Haruna escribe sobre el partido en tu diario

Haruna:sí

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Stand up!

¡Tachiagari yooooooo!

Endo:al fin te animaste a venir contigo un nuevo equipo de football se a creado, Goenshi espero que apartir de ahora sigamos jugando así.

Goenshi se quita la camiza (YO:hummm (hemoragia nasal)

Goenshi:Solo fue por esta ocasion (se vá)

Endo:ah...Goenshi, muchas gracias!

Kabellama:¿eh piensa detenerlo?

Endo:a dejemoslo a si ….(sonrisa) ¡Muchachos escuchen bien! ¡Es nuestro primer gol, este primer gol sera el comienzo de todo, este primer gol es el inicio de nuestra historia!

Todos:síiiii

Kazemaru siento que se nos olvida algo...naaa que inporta...

…...

cansion 2 ending

Suki ni natta kimochi  
>Dare ni mo kakusenai<br>Kono tokimeki doushitara tsutaerareru

ODEN BOY! ODEN GIRL!

Retro-modern na tabemono nikkimono  
>Sukinanda mono<br>Nanpen tabeteru no ni daikon no yuuwaku  
>Aonori spankle kokoro midareru watashi<br>Main dish uua oden betsubara de mou ippon

Itsumo chikaku ni ita no ni kizukanakattayo  
>Gyuusuji hitosuji kamishimete<br>Tsuyu no kaori ni tsutsumarete  
>Sukidatte koto wakatteshimattakara<br>Seishun oden

Mientras tanto el la secundaria~ Cnsion 3

Yumi:(tomando su juguito de manzana)La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
>Ya no puede caminar<br>Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
>Una patita para caminar.<p>

Pobre de la Cucaracha  
>Se queja de corazón<br>Por no usar ropa planchada  
>Por la escasez del carbón.<p>

La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
>Ya no puede caminar<br>Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
>Una patita para caminar.<p>

Ya murió la cucaracha  
>Ya la llevan a enterrar<br>Entre cuatro zopilotes  
>Y un ratón de sacristán<p>

La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
>Ya no puede caminar<br>Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
>Una patita para caminar.~XD<p>

despues de ese baile torpe y cansion rara que hiso Yumi, ella se fue a su mancíon hasta que paro por que vio una sombra atrás de ella, Yumi dio buelta y vio una figura conosida...

vio a una chica de cabellos rojos sangre hasta la espalda baja, piel nívea, ojos grandes de color morado oscuro y de una forma felina, labios delgados y pálidos, colmillos muy afilados. Mide 1,66, cuerpo delgado y con buenas curvas y pecho copa D y venia vestida de bototos militares negros, calcetas hasta la mitad del muslo negras con rayas blancas, falda roja con cuadrille negro, unas cadenas en la falda, una polera roja manga corta, una camiza negra con manga murciélago y las mangas arremangadas y dos muñequeas de cuadros negros y rojos. Y acompañada de un pastor aleman

Yumi:HANACO?!

Hanaco:hola (media sonrisa)

…...

Nuevo personajeeeee hehehehehe hasta la proxima!

Atte:Nicolenee (poniendo un sello de una patita de gato agarrando una manzana :3)


	4. La nueva técnica especial y ¿Hanaco?

_Cap:Una nueva tecnica especial! y ¡¿quien es Hanaco?!..._

_En el capitulo anterior ~O.O~ BUUUU (repeticion)_

_Mientras tanto el la secundaria~ Cansion 3_

_Yumi:(tomando su juguito de manzana)La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
>Ya no puede caminar<br>Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
>Una patita para caminar.<em>

_Pobre de la Cucaracha  
>Se queja de corazón<br>Por no usar ropa planchada  
>Por la escasez del carbón.<em>

_La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
>Ya no puede caminar<br>Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
>Una patita para caminar.<em>

_Ya murió la cucaracha  
>Ya la llevan a enterrar<br>Entre cuatro zopilotes  
>Y un ratón de sacristán<em>

_La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
>Ya no puede caminar<br>Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
>Una patita para caminar.~XD<em>

_despues de ese baile torpe y cansion rara que iso Yumi, ella se fue a su mancíon asta que paro por que vio una sombra atrás de ella, Yumi dio buelta y vio una figura conosida..._

_y vio a una chica de cabellos rojos sangre hasta la espalda baja, piel nívea, ojos grandes de color morado oscuro y de una forma felina, labios delgados y pálidos, colmillos muy afilados. Mide 1,66, cuerpo delgado y con buenas curvas y pecho copa D. _

_y venia vestida de bototos militares negros, calcetas hasta la mitad del muslo negras con rayas blancas, falda roja con cuadrille negro, unas cadenas en la falda, una polera roja manga corta, una camiza negra con manga murciélago y las mangas arremangadas y dos muñequeas de cuadros negros y rojos. Y acompañada de un pastor aleman _

_Yumi:HANACO?!_

_Hanaco:hola (media sonrisa) _

_tan tan tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn _

…_..._

_Yumi:(sonrisa) HANACOOOO!_

_Hanaco:bueeee ya te ohí, no grites que me destrulles los timpanonos -_-_

_Yumi:(sonrisa) HANACOOOO! _

_Yumi fue coriendo hasia Hanaco y …... le mordio la cabeza despues Hanaco le dío un puñetaso a Yumi, y dijo:_

_Hanaco:BAKA ! siempre arruinando los momentos dramaticos... carajo!Ó.Ó (yo:Yumi,arruinando los momentos felices desde el día que naciste (levantando un plgar))_

_Yumi:mmmm que mala T.T (llorando graciosa mente) ahhhh pero ¿como estas aquí?_

_¿viste que bueno es estar en inazuma eleven? ¿no es super genial? ¿viste que esto se parese a uno de esos Fanfics? _

_Hanaco:bueno,despues te lo explico, sí, obvio (SERIA)_

_Yumi:aaaa y ciertoooo...seguro no tenes a donde quedarte OWO..._

_Hanaco:¿que estas pensando? (tranquila)_

_Yumi: OWO..._

_Hanaco:...¬¬ _

_Yumi:OWO_

_Hanaco:...¬¬ _

_Yumi:OWO_

_Hanaco:...¬¬ _

_Yumi:OWO_

_Hanaco:...¬¬ _

_Yumi:OWO_

_Hanaco:...¬¬ _

_Yumi:OWO_

_Hanaco:¡DICILO BAKA! (agarando un martillo gigante con puas y pegandole la cabeza)_

_Yumi:aaaaah . AAAAH (mariada) ayyy bueno pero no te enojes O.Q _

_Hanaco:Y DICIME ¡¿O TE VAS A QUEDAR AHI COMO UNA SONSA?!_

_Yumi:ahiiiii bueno (pensamiento:T.T malaaaa) t-te h-hiva a d-desir que te podes quedar en mi casa_

_Haanaco: y ¿por eso hases ese drama? ¬¬ _

_Yumi:eeeh (rascandose la nuca) ^^u BUENO BAMOS HEHEHEHE! ¿puedo llevar a Spectro ?_

_Hanaco:(levantando una seja) que crees?_

_Yumi:¬¬ _

_Hanaco:hum _

_POV . Yumi_

_no puedo creerlo mi mejor amiga esta aquí! yupiiiiiiii _

_Nosotras nos fuimos a mi mancíon y les imvente una escusa a mis padres para que Hanaco se quedara y onestamente no me gusto mentirles pero eso tenia que haserlo _

_Ahora Hanaco vive conmigo y mi hermanito se lleva muy bien con Hanaco igual que mis padres,la tratan coomo a otra hija …... _

_yo fui a la havitacion donde estaba Hanaco, ella me abrio la puerta y me sente en la cama de Hanaco Hanaco la imito..._

_Yumi:¿tragisto ropa? o¿tus cosas? :D_

_Hanaco:no ase falta_

_Yumi:por que? XC_

_Hanaco:por esto (chasquea los dedos y aparese su ropa) _

_Yumi:O.O OWO aaaa por poco me olvido de que sos un demonio hehehehehe como te envidio yo solo soy una debil humana (inflando los cachetes) ahh bueno entonces me voy para que descances BYE_

_Hanaco:bye Yumi... si solo supieras que eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas._

_Yo me fui a mi havitacion y no le preste atencion a lo que dijo Hanaco por que Hanaco dice siempre cosas extrañas, agarre un manga yaoi de Fubuki X Goenshi hehehehe eWe y despues me dormi..._

_A la mañana~_

_Me desperte y otra ves tuve ese sueño extraño del reloj , vi mi reloj y recorde que el hombre extraño que me lo dío no trabajaba en la empresa Atsunee, conclui que el manejaba el Jeth y no se impreciono cuando estabamos en Japon ...el me llebo a qui apropocito pero ¿como? Y ¿por que? Desidi pensarlo mas tarde,vi que algo se movia en mi bolsa despues agarre mi bolsa y vi que era, me quede inpresionada eran 2 lobos bebes uno era blanco con ojos perla, era como una bolita de pelos andante y otro era un lobito negro con ojos rojos, los dos eran muy chiquitos y bonitos despues me alegre y los abrase._

_Yumi:Yoko (mirando a la lobita blanca) Kam (mirando a el lobito negro) LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHOO!_

_Yoko y Kam:holaaaa (YO:sí son lobitos kawaiii parlantes)_

_Yumi:Pense que se fueron para siempre T.T (llorando)_

_Kam:(burlon) que ¿tanto nos extrañaste?_

_Yumi:T.T BUAAAAA BUAAAAAA SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ T.T_

_Yoko:guafffff tranquila (dandole la patita)_

_Yumi:¿como vinieron? (sonriendo)_

_Yoko:eeeeee_

_Flashback de Yoko~_

_En un lugar con muchas plantas y nada de casas o edificios estavan dos lobitos _

_Yoko:bueno es hora de irnos (triste) _

_Abre su boca y aparece una bola blanca de energia, la suelta y sale bolando hasta quedar en frente de ellos, aparese un portal gigante..._

_Yoko:bueno ahora nos bamos (avanza triste al portal)_

_Kam:no!, yo me quiero quedar con Yumi y que me rasque la pancha, que me dé de comer carne todos los días, comer helado juntos, cantar la cansion ¨La cucarachala cucaracha¨ aunque suene extraño y …... ver como se baña conmigo *m* (sonríendo pervertidamente )_

_Yoko: -_-U pervertido! _

_Kam:buenoo PERO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA!_

_Yoko:y...yo tanbien (sonriendo)_

_Kam:¿y que esperamos? ¡bamos con Yumi!_

_Yoko:siiiiiiiii, espera Yumi debe estar en el aeropuesto _

_Kam:bamossss_

_Los dos lobos bebes se fueron al aeropuerto y justo llegaron cuando Yumi se estaba despidiendo de su padre y ellos sigilosamente se van a escondier en la mochila..._

_Kam:cha cha cha chan cha chaaan cha cha cha chann cha chaaann (musica de espia) (dando un giro mortal, da una patara al aire y ateriso en la mochila..._

_Kam:cha channnn (viendo con triunfo)_

_Yoko:-_-u (ella simplemente va caminando cinco pasos y se mete en la mochila) hasia falta eso? -_-_

_Kam:humm aguafiestas (inflando los cachetes) _

_Yoko:creo que Yumi te contagio la estupiritis ^^ _

_Kam:hummm _

_Kam y Yoko, se dieron cuenta que era otra mochila y viajaron a africa, axidentalmente se calleron a una caja y tomaron un barco dentro de la caja,llegaron a Argentina y compraron marihuana (y eran bebes ensima) todos lo vieron asi que despues se escondieron en una casa y vino la policia ellos tomaron otro barco y el barco se undio y los comio un tiburon por suerte el tiburon no los mastico y vivieron treinta minutos en el tiburon hasta que un humano lo mato , ellos salieron de ahí, tomaron otro avion, se esondieron avajo de las sillas, se vajaron del avion para tomar un helado, y al final alcansaron el jeth privado de Yumi y repitieron lo que hisieron antes pero esta vez se quedaron en la mochila..._

_Fin. Flashback_

_Kam:no paso nada,solo nos metimos a tu mochila ^^U_

_Yoko:aha no paso nadaa e.e_

_Yumi:eeee ¿buenooo? Chicos metanse en mi mochila (abriendo mi mochila de la escuela)_

_tengo que ir a la escuela y no pienso dejarlos aquí, y menos cuando se trata de el gloton de Kam... ^^_

_Kam:oye! (hasiendo berinche)_

_Yoko:cierto,bamos Kam (sonriendo burlonamente)_

_Kan:hummm (susurando maldiciones)_

_Fin . Pov . Yumi_

_Ellos se metieron a la mochila de Yumi, Yumi se preparo y se vistio mientras que Kam la espiaba eWe ,despues Yumi rapidamente bajo las escaleras, saludo a sus padres y a su hermano menor, agarro su maleta de comida,se fue corriendo al Raimon, en el camino se tropezo con una hormiga cabezona,dos perros, cinco autos O.O, un señor, seis espejos, dos chicos QWQ(eran colegialos) _

_, cuatro chicas, un autobus, dieciocho bisicletas y la entrada del Raimon._

_Cuando estaba por abrir la entrada y ir a su clase... escucho un:_

_Kam:auuuu SOS TORPEEE! (saltando de la mochila y pegandole quedandole unas marcas de garras en el cuello)(raccionando) a..a...a perdon Yumi_

_Yumi:no,no importa (poniendo cara deprimida)_

_Kam:b..bueno (se mete a la mochila)_

_Yumi agarra la bufanda del cossplay de Fubuki y se lo pone (YO:y sí, sí tiene cossplay de Fubiki y muchos otros (inflando los cachetes) ) despues entra al aula 2-A (acuerdense que ella tiene trece años y...bueno si no recuerdan vean el capitulo uno de nuevo XD)y se sienta en su haciento despues termino la clase, espero un rato a que todos se ballan y solo quedaron sus amigos que la miraron como una cosa extraña por que traía una bufanda ¡en verano! ¿¡quien en su sano juicio traeria una bufanda en verano!? _

_Bueno tal ves Homero pero ese no es el caso por que hablamos de Yumi ,aun que no se nota tanta diferencia xD..._

_Endo se haserco a Yumi pero Kazemaru corrio mas rapido y Kazemaru llego se dio cuenta que Yumi se fue y lo unico que se le víno a la cabeza era ¿cuando se fue?..._

_Varias horas despues~_

_Kazemaru se fue muy preocupado a el club de football y desidio no preocuparse, cuando entro estaban todos reunidos y entonces el se quedo parado al lado de Endo..._

_Endo:Durante el partido contra el Istituto Imperial descubri algunas fallas _

_El de gorro de gato:(relajado) No creo que sean fallas, mas bien nos falta condicion ficica ^^_

_Todos:(aura negra ) (resoplando)T.T_

_Max:(reaccionando) ah..ho.. disculpen no queria lastimar sus sentimientos..._

_Kazemaru:Endo,continua con lo que estabas diciendo u.u_

_Endo:Entiendo que debemos mejorar nuestra condicion fisica (sonrisa)asi que se me ocurrio esta formacion (escribe en la pisarra) _

_portero 1_

_defens 3_

_centrocampista 7 6 8_

_delantero 9 10 11_

_Endo:en los apuntes de mi abuelo estan mejor detallados_

_Anteojos:que O.O ¿ya no sere el delantero del equipo? _

_Handa:los cobardes que uyen no pueden elegir -u- _

_Anteojos:te equivocas fue una extrategia que planee (levantandoce los anteojos mientras que le sale unbrillito extrañoXD)_

_Todos:(caida anime)_

_Endo:(poniendo cara graciosa) _

_Shino:una pregunta capitan_

_Endo:¿que sucede? _

_Shino:¿acaso no abra alguna forma de que Goenshi juege en el equipo?_

_Someoka:...(hase una cara horible XD)_

_Anteojos: si es verdad, despues de todo el unico gol que metio nuestro equipo fue gracias a las habilidades de Goenshi._

_Kabellama:Dudo mucho que logremos obvtener ese tipo de nivel_

_Someoka:¡ese sujeto es un encreido, les desmostrare lo que es jugar football socker! (enojado)_

_Todos:ohhh O.O_

_Kurimatsu:Someoka ¿acaso tu...?_

_Someoka:¿Goenshi ya no jugara cierto? (enojado)_

_Endo:(preocupado) en realidad no estoy muy seguro ¿por que?_

_Someoka:Endo, parece que confias demaciado en el (enojado)_

_Endo:¡Eso no es verdad! (enojado de forma graciosa)_

_Someoka:¡nosotros tan bien podemos lograrlo, debemos confiar en nuestras havilidades!_

_Abren la puerta y …._

_Aki:Muchachos, tenemos una vicita (se sorprende, por el anviente tenso) ee? Sucede algo?_

_Endo:eh,no es nada grabe(cara preocupada)_

_Aki:(nerviosa) puedes pasar..._

_Y una chica-...la mas encreida y arogante...T.T y que se caso con Endo en Inazuma Eleven go,estaba en la puerta …_

_Endo:¿eh?_

_Natsumi:(mirando desagradablemente todo) aquí apesta (se tapa la nariz)_

_Someoka:se puede saber que esta hasiendo esa perra aquí? (YO:naaaa menti esto no es lo que dijo Someoka,¿como pusieron sus caras? XD el dijo: ) se puede saber ¿que esta asiendo esa jovencita aquí?_

_Aki:ella queria hablar con ustedes ^^u_

_Natsumi:(mira a Endo) (YO:¡no lo mires! (saltando hasia el fanfic) Mandi_nee:no, no la mates(agarrandome) la necesitamos para el Fanfic YO:HUUUMM)_

_Natsumi:su equipo logro sobrevivir al partido contra el Istituto Imperial (sonrisa burlona) _

_Endo: si, claro a nuestro equipo le gustaria participar en mas partidos (alzando su puño)_

_Natsumi:mmm, perfecto por que ya tenemos un nuevo oponente_

_Todos:¿ehhh? O.O_

_Endo:¿un nuevo oponente?_

_Mientras tanto en frente de la cazeta~_

_Estaban Hanaco y Yumi con sus mascotas solo que Yumi las tenia en su maleta..._

_Hanaco:estas segura de que puedo ser ayudante de el equipo?_

_Yumi:si ademas nadie nos va a ver,bamos a pasar lo mas discretamente pocible ^^_

_Hanaco:(preocuada)eso espero (enojada) o te parto tu cabeza a la pared_

_Yumi:no T.T mi cabesita no, esa la uso para pensar T.T_

_Hanaco:puufff como si pensaras (dandole palmaritas en la cabeza) sigue ilucionando_

_Yumi:TWT malaaa (llorando)_

_Hanaco:buenooo abriiii la puerta (rodando los ojos)_

_Yumi:(feliz) ¡esta bien!_

_En la cazeta del Club~_

_Se abre la puerta entra Yumi y todos se quedaron viendola... atrás de ella estaba Hanaco,ella camino mas adelante hasta el punto en el que los chicos la puedan ver,se quedaron viendo a ella _

_caminar con Yumi_

_Yumi:ehhh (mobiendo las mano graciosamente) aquí no estubiiimooosss ~O.O~ (Y SE CIENTA)_

_Todos:? (signos de ? En sus cabezas)_

_Hanaco: (suspirando de cansancio) ¡que prosigan! (susurrandole a Yumi) preparate para tener la cabeza en la pared_

_Yumi:(carita azul) (tragando) hup_

_En el Instituto Imperial~_

_aparecio un balon y se oyo un "KIDO", Kido pateo el balon (hasiendo ondear a su capita n.n*)y metio gol, despues aterriso al piso._

_el estaban entrenando..._

_Shota:oye kido ¿escuchaste lo que dicen de la escuela Raimon?_

_Kido:(tomando una botella de agua) (Yo:~.~ que aburrido ¿por que no toma jugito de manzana igual que Yumi? ) no,¿que ahi con eso?_

_Shota:desde que tubimos el partido, hay rumores en todas las escuelas de que es un equipo suma mente fuerte, hay otros que dicen que lloramos cundo lograron meter ese gol en el ultimo tiempo...Y hay uno de la chica que detubo tu tiro con un solo dedo, dicen que es la hija de uno de los jugadores más conosidos,tambien la mas seria y estrategica_

_Mientras tanto~_

_Yumi:entonces ponemos un 50% y un 80% los medimos hasta los 20 cm (midiendo) al 50 lo dividimos y queda 12%,80% + 40%:120% y 120% +12:132 y ¡gualaaaaa! mangas Yaoi de Kaze_chan X Endo_kun listos para leer (sonrisa pervertida)_

_De regreso a El Instituto Imperial~_

_Kido: (sonriendo) hum, no les hagas caso,nosotros cumplimos nuestra micion eso es lo que importa y sobre la chica, debemos imvestigar mas de ella...puede ser un gran oponente..._

_Mientras tanto~_

_Yumi:(sosteniendo un manga yaoi y viendolo)hihihihi(hemoragia nasal)(leyendo)_

_Yumi:hihihihihihihihi (le sangra la nariz)_

_De regreso a El Instituto Imperial~_

_Shota:eso es verdad, sin embargo ahora la escuela Raimon tiene muchas peticiones para participar en juegos de practica _

_Kido:haáa (XD)_

_Shota:seria buena idea emviar a algien a que investige _

_Kido:no sera necesari ya tenemos un espia que nos mantentra al tanto de los dos casos(sonrisa macabra)_

_Mientras tanto en Raimon~_

_Kurimatsu:cielos esto es sorprendente ya tenemos nuestro siguiente partido! (emocionado)_

_Handa:es grandioso ¿no lo crees? (feliz)_

_Endo:clarooo!.esto parece un sueño, pronto bolveremos a jugar (feliz)_

_Anteojos:exelente, volvere a debutar como jugador (YO:-_-u creido)_

_Sombra:yo tan bien,llamare la atencion de nuevo agagagagagag(YO:O.O sin palabras)_

_Natsumi:¿y bien van a escucharme o me ignorarán? (YO:yumi y Hanaco son las ignoradas, natsumi_baka)_

_Endo:(sonrisa) ah,,ah disculpa te escuchamos, ¿contra que escuela vamos a jugar?_

_Natsumi:(sonrisa)la secundaria sobrenatural, el juego sera en una semana_

_Endo:¿la secundaria sobrenatural? _

_Handa:¿digiste sobrenatural? _

_Natsumi:por supuesto, no se trata de un simple partido _

_Endo:¿que dices?_

_Natsumi:si pierden contra esta secundaria se desintegrada el equipo de football_

_Todos:(caida anime)_

_Endo:¿de nuevo, otra vez? u.u_

_Natsumi:pero si ganan (algien le interumpe)_

_Hanaco:pero si ganan podran partisipar en el torneo Football Froonter (seria)_

_Todos:(sorprendidos) ¿he?_

_Natsumi:(enojada) le pido que no me interrumpa … bueno les deceo mucha suerte (muy enojada se va llendo) (mientras que le da una mirada desafiante a Hanaco y Hanaco le hase lo mismo, Natsumi se estremecio y se fue)_

_Endo:El torneo de Football Fronter (sonriendo)(viendo el poster) participaremos en el!_

_Despues se oyeron murmullos de:increible participaremos en el, lo mas inportante a nivel Nacional y Kurimatsu dijo:_

_Kurimatsu:haayy fantastico,no puedo ocultar la emocion que siento_

_Handa:ni siquiera pasaba por nuestra mente cuando eramos siete n.n_

_Someoka:es muy pronto para alegrarse,veras mientras no ganemos ese partido nuestro club no participara en ese torneo (enojado)_

_Endo:sí, eso lo sabemos,(chocando su puño con su mano) amigos no hay que perder ese partido por nada del mundo comensemos con la practica!(lebantando su brazo) (sonriendo)_

_Todos:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Hanaco:(susurandole a Yumi) ¿cuando les disimos?_

_Yumi:cuando Haruna y ….(poniendo cara de asquiada) Natsumi_baka se integren al equipo(viendo y ocultando el manga yaoi en su mochila)_

_Hanaco:pufff eso es mucho_

_Yumi:y despues yo soy la exagerada_

_Hanaco:te mato (estando en cima de ella)_

_Yumi:no! en la boquita no, ella es la que me da de comer T.T!_

_En la dirrexion~_

_El director estaba temblando mientras leía una carta manchada de tierra y parecia vieja_

_Director:¿hay que entregarles esta carta al equipo de football?_

_Natsumi:pienso que es necesario dicirles_

_Director:sí, se a que te refieres_

_Entrenador:¿ah? ¿una amenaza?_

_La carta decia:si no derotan a nuestro esquipo quedaran maldito (yo:wuaahahahahaha malditos (truenos) Stefani:-.-¿cuando consegiste el sonido y las luces de iluminacion? Yo:u.u cuando fui a Salta u.u)¿creess que sea verdad lo que dice?_

_Natsumi:por si no lo savia hay muchos rumores sobre la secundaria Sobrenatural, ademas me parese un desafio interesante..._

_En la cancha de Raimon~_

_Someoka estaba entrenando si se podia desir ¨entrenando¨,el le quito el balon a el que tenia gorro de gato despues el balon se le fue y Sombra lo tenia...despues Someoka fue directo hasia el,Sombra lo esquibo pero Someoka lo agarro con las manos y lo tiro al piso_

_Endo:(sorprendido)_

_Handa:¡Someoka,acabas de cometer una falta!_

_Hanaco:...(ella solo ovbserbaba pero Yumi por alguna razon se sintio indentificada)_

_Kazemaru:(estaba corriendo a su lado y dijo)Someoka,espera por fabor_

_Someoka lo enpujo y siguio abansando a hasía la porteria(donde no estaba nadie) despues el patio el balon y... ni siquiera metio gol... Someoka callo de rodillas y estaba ajitado_

_Endo:(fue corriendo a hasía Someoka)¿que es lo que te sucede Someoka?_

_Someoka:no! a sí nunca funcionara!_

_Shino:Someoka te estas precionando demaciado _

_Someoka:¡eso no es verdad! (enojado)_

_Haruna:hola! kino! _

_Aki se dio buela y vio a Haruna corriendo a hasía ella _

_Aki: oh ¿vienes para otra entrevista? (feliz)_

_Haruna:se equiboca vine a ver el entreamiento del equipo (feliz) (alzando la mano y apretandola asiendo un puño)despues de ese partido me converti en su fiel admiradora,ese estuciasmo de seguir luchando aunque todo estubiera perdido(hablando rapido)_

_Aki:^^u bueno, gracias por el cumplido_

_Haruna:pero veo que hoy las cosas,no estan muy bien que digamos (preocupada)_

_Aki:lo se, Someoka se siente precionado por la responsavilidad que hay en el proximo partiro_

_Yumi:(pensando:no se siente precionado por la resosavilidad del proximo partodo, el se siente inservible y al sentirse inservible quiere mejorar mmm tengo que hablar con el... ooooo rallooos, tengo que poner mas yaoi ensegida!)(sonrisa... y no es de esas bonitas)_

_Haruna:¿quien sera su oponente? (feliz)_

_Aki:la escuela sobrenatural (preocupada)_

_Haruna:(inprecionada)dijiste la escuela sobrenatural?_

_Aki:ah ¿sucede algo?_

_Haruna:¿a caso no as escuchado sobre ella? Hay rumores escalofriantes sobre esa escuela, todo mundo le teme (preocupada)_

_Aki:¿como rumores escalofriantes?_

_Unos minutos despues~_

_Haruna estaba en frente de todos los del club de footall y Yumi estaba observando muy calladamente todo mientras que Hanaco veia a Yumi muy preocupadamente..._

_Endo:¿cuales son los rumores de la secundaria sobrenatural?_

_Haruna:veran, les dare unos ejemplos, a los tres días despues del partido sus ribales precentan cintomas de fiebre y se desmallan sin razon alguna_

_Kazemaru:¿que digiste?_

_Max:¿sin razon alguna?_

_Endo:¿que tal si unos de los jugadores se enfermo y los contagio? (inocentemente)_

_Aki:¡no es broma!_

_Todos:O.O_

_Yumi:¡basta Kino! (enojada)_

_Todos:¡O.O!(TENBLANDO)_

_Haruna:e..he me..mejor pr..prosigo :cuando la escuela sobrenatural va a perder sopla un viento muy fuerte y el partido es canselado y si alguien esta a punto de anotar un gol a su contricante, las piernas de los jugadores se entumecen_

_Kagellama:(Se imagino a el mismo que lo derrivaba el viento y quemado despues se imagino que unas manos del piso lo agarravan) (temblando)...e..e...e capitan voy al baño ensegida regreso_

_Sombra:¿sera una maldicion?_

_Kazemaru, anteojos, el de goro de gato: (se les puso la cara azul y caras graciosas)_

_Shino:capitan ¿seran ciertos esos rumores?_

_Endo:no, solo son mentiras (sonriendo)_

_Ishiko:(Yo:que? No recuerdo el nombre de el de la coleta, no me critiquen (inflando los cachetes) perdon es que no lo recuerdo u.u ) lo mejor sera pedirle ayuda a Goenshi_

_kurimatsu:sí,el sabra que haser _

_Someoka:¡que pasa con ustedes! no necesitamos de su ayuda, yo me encargare de anotar todos los goles (apuntandoce con el pulgar) ¿quieren un buen delatero aquí me tienes? (yo:XD sono como un anuncio de propaganda XD XD XD)_

_Handa:bien, a sí se habla(feliz) es natural que nuestro amigo se enfade cuando dicen que Goenshi es nuestra unica opcion ^^_

_Someoka estaba:¬¬ y Kurimatsu se alejava cada ves mas de el hasiendo T.T_

_Max:bueno ya que esta copleto el equipo ,me parese buena idea comensar a practicar!_

_Endo:tienes razon_

_Shino:pero capitan,sin la ayuda del superior Goenshi nuestro equipo se hubiera deshintegrado y no estariamos a quí,esta vez sera igual_

_Ishiko:capita i dijiste que no podemos perder por que nuestro nuestro equipo estara en riesgo, no se algo me da miedo de esa secundaria tal vez ellos..._

_Endo:amigos, si depende de las personas jamas se volveran fuertes! muyyy bienn a practicar!_

_Todos:síiiiiiii!_

_Yumi:(sonríendo)_

_Hanaco:¿Yumi,te pasa algo?_

_Yumi:(seria) no_

_Hanaco:?_

_En la torre de acero~_

_Endo estaba practicando,Yumi estaba onsu maleta donde tenia sus lobitios,ella estaba con Endo , Yumi admiraba mucho a Endo..._

_Kazemaru se haserca a Endo y dijo:_

_Kazemaru:a si que aquí estabas Endo...(despues se fijo en Yumi y le dedico una sonrisa y un sonrojo)_

_Endo volteo y dijo:_

_Endo:kazemaru (y lo aplasto el neomatico XD)ahhhuuuu . _

_Yumi:hihihihi (ríendo con un sonrojo)_

_Minutos despues~_

_Endo se quitaba los guantes y se notaban las lastimaduras,el estaba en un banco de la torre de acero_

_estaban a si formados Endo a la derecha, Kazemaru a la izquierda y Yumi al medio..._

_Kazemaru:y dime ¿cambiaste de rutina?_

_Endo: sí, estoy en el siguiente paso_

_Kazemaru le entrega una botella_

_Endo:(feliz) ah muchas gracias_

_Kazemaru:Yumi ¿tan bien queres agua? (sonrísa)_

_Yumi:no OWO yo tengo mi jugito de manzana (agarando uno de su bolso_maletaXD)MMMM ES TANN RICO QUE ME MUEROOO!_

_Kazemaru:O.O?_

_Yumi:OWO sigue a lo que hivas_

_Kazemaru: s..sí , el pobre Someoka esta muy precionado_

_Endo:(tomando agua y no jugito de manzana ¬¬ ) sí ahunque sinceramente no esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma (serio)_

_Yumi:...(se le ponen oscuros los ojos y se les tapan por el flequillo al costaro)_

_Kazemaru:entiendo que los del primer año confian en Goenshi pero tan bien comprendo a Someoka , es obvio que no quiere ser ignorado, creo que yo entrenaria de la misma forma para mejorar mi tecnica_

_Yumi:( pensamiento:te equivocas (seria) ¡te equibocas! Someoka se siente rechazado y opacado por Goenshi, siente algo en su interior que le dice que mejore por que es un inutil se siente una basura,se esta comparando con Goenshi)_

_Endo:como me gustaria que los demas muchachos pensaran como tu... _

_Kazemaru:no se supone ¿que esa es una de las responsabilidades del capitan?_

_Endo:tienes razon u.u (se lebanta) todos creen que la unia forma de ganar es teniendo a Goenshi de nuestro lado pero se les olvido que un equipo de football socker se comforma por once personas_

_ademas no quiero que Goenshi se sienta obligado a jugar con el equipo, pienso que lo mejor es que sigamos entrenando duro para volvernos mas fuertes..._

_Yumi:(pensamieto: que rico esta el jugitooo OWO )_

_Despues de eso Yumi decidio irse al hospital y visitar a su hermana y despues a Yuka... se fue a su casa para dormir..._

_A la mañana siguiente~_

_Hanaco y Yumi iban caminando hastá que se encontraron con Endo, Yumi lo siguio hasta que se dio cuenta que Endo estaba siguiendo a Goenshi y ella no qeria que Goenshi la atrapara espiandolo por que Endo lo seguia y Yumi seguia a Endo y se comfundiera que ella lo seguia a el y Endo tanbien pero no era a si era que Endo lo segia a el y ella seguia a Endo (goooouuuu ***O* me comfundo )** pero al final decidio seguir a Endo...lo siguio hastá el hospital y vio que Endo entro a un habitacion a si que ella desidio entrar y se encontro con Goenshi y Endo, en ese momento no pudo haver metido la pata peor que lo hiso ahora, era un momento muy incomodo y recordo cual capitulo era..._

_Goenshi la miro y se sonrojo por recordar que la beso pero se dio cuenta en que situacion estaban y decidio ponerse serio (Yumi se compro un helado de bainilla y un juguito de manzana )_

_Goenshi:¿que ases aquí?_

_Yumi:es que eto... yo vi a Endo y decidi saludarlo pero el te esta siguiendo y termine siguiendolo u\\\u_

_Goenshi:... (suspirando)_

_Yumi:...(fingiendo que no conose a Yuka) ¿quien es ella? (apuntando a Yuka)_

_Pov. Yumi _

_Despues Goenshi nos conto que le sucedió a su hermana, jamas me voy a cansar de oir esa historia u.u …_

_Nos fuimos pero senti que me agarraron la mano y era Goenshi de repente senti que mi cara herbia hasta que el dijo:_

_Goenshi:quedate (sonrojado)_

_Yumi:h..hai_

_El me señalo para sentame a su lado y yo me sente, entonces me senti muy incomoda y sonrojada, me senti tonta..._

_Goenshi:yo.. eto.. ¿tu eras la chica que se desmallo antes?_

_Yumi:-_-u hai (tomando juguito de manzana) eso creo_

_Goenshi:b...bueno (sonrojado) y..yo te queria desir si¿ya estas bien?_

_Yumi:pues algo mariada si lo pienso bien ^^ _

_Goenshi:heheehhehe te ves muy linda (sonrojado)_

_Yumi:¿que? (sonrojada)_

_Goenshi:e? es... que me gusta el jugo de lima ^^ _

_Fin . Pov . Yumi_

_Yumi:okeyyy? O.o_

_despues Goenshi se callo tratando de haserce el cool..._

_Yumi:hahahahaa XD_

_Goenshi:(sarcastico)ha-ha-ha_

_Yumi:te ayudo _

_Yumi se arodillo y levanto a Goenshi pero sin darse cuenta sus rostros estaban muy cerca y cada vez esaban mas cerca y mas hastá que..._

_Enfermera:¡emergencia EMERGENCIA!_

_Yumi y Goenshi:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(pegando un salto)_

_Enfermera:ohhh perdon me equiboque de habitacion (se va)_

_Yumi:eto … me tengo que ir bye_

_Goenshi:bueno,adios (evitando la mirada de ella)_

_Yumi:adios (se va)(tomando jugo)_

_varias horas despues, en el club de football~_

_Haruna:(hablando rapido) Hola soy Haruna su compañera y tambien colaboro en el diario escolar,ahora sere ayuante del equipo de football, no me vasto con verlos entrenar asi que decidi participar en el club para ayudar el lo que necesiten, claro utilisare las entrebistas para promoverlos, pienso que ceria de gran utilidad, espero llebarme muy bien con ustedes (hase na reberencia)^^_

_Aki:¿que les parece? ^^_

_Endo:sí, es fantastica O.O_

_Handa:cuanto estuciasmo ^^_

_Max:este club se esta llenando de locos obtimistas ^^u_

_Hanaco:(dandole codasos a Yumi)_

_Yumi:... (viendola con una mirada tonta) aaa me acorde,¡ Hanaco va a ser su nueva ayudante !(gritando a lo loco para que todos la oigan)_

_Hanaco:..._

_Yumi:(mirandola) dicí algo_

_Hanaco:algo :D_

_Todos:(caida anime)_

_Haruna:hihihihihihi_

_En la rivera el río~_

_Someoka patiaba el balon a la cancha y no metía un solo gol y patiaba y patiaba y patiaba hastá que.._

_Endo:Someoka veo qe entrenas muy duro_

_Someoka se da la buelta y ve a Endo y a los demas_

_Someoka:Endo... pero no hay buenos resultados... al parecer todo marcha bien aunque no puedo anotar ni un solo gol, veo que soy un fracaso como goleador_

_Endo:(cambio la sonrisa por una cara seria)_

_Unos minutos despues~_

_Todos estaban entrenando, pero Endo etaba mirandolos junto con Someoka …_

_Endo:no te esfuerces demaciado podrias lastimarte y eso ceria peor (sonrisa)_

_Someoka:mira quien lo dice, el capitan que entrena todos los días con neumaticos en la torre de hacero (relajado)_

_Endo:ahahaha,¿sabes? me sentí muy contentó por haver jugado con ustedes en el ultimo partido,_

_ya que pude notar que nuestro equipo esta tomando mas forma, ¿y tu como te sentiste? (sonrisa oreja a oreja)_

_Someoka:en realidad sentí algo de emvidia_

_Endo:¿por que? (intrigado)_

_Someoka:por omo jugó Goenshi, justo cuando salto al campo el ambiente del partido cambio por completo y entiendo por que los alumnos del primer año queren que empiece a jugar, cuando el anoto el gol me ubiera gustado estar en su lugar..._

_Endo:ya entiendo... _

_Someoka:no quiero quedarme en la sombra de Goenshi, quiero realizar esos asombrosos tiros tal y como el los asé_

_Endo:(se levanta) ¡ya se! ¿que te parece si perfeccionamos una tecnica?_

_Asi ganaremos a la secundaria sobrenatural (feliz)_

_Someoka:es inutil faltan pocos días para que el partido se lleve a cavo_

_Yumi:(entuciasmada) y con mas razon hay que practicar mucho (sonrisa)_

_Someoka:espera, es fail decirlo pero sera muy complicado..._

_Yumi y Endo:no te estoy pidiendo que seas Goenshi,tú eres Iriuko Someoka,tú tienes tu propio estilo para jugar, debés tener confiansa en tí mismo_

_Someoka:con que mi propio estilo, hé muy bien, pues bamos a intentarlos voy a crear mi propio estilo (alsando el puño) gracias Endo,gracias Yumi,¡pero dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo!,es...es ¡escalofriante! (e estremece como si tuviera frío)_

_Unos minutos despues~_

_Someoka estaba jugando football muyyyy entuciasmado igual que todos... y Ishiko le paso el balon a Someoka, Someoka patio y hasia la porteria, se pudo ver un resploandor azul... Endo lo atrapo y dijo:_

_Endo:una vez mas! (sonríendo)_

_Patio el balon, Yumi cintio que alguien miraba, se dio vuelta, encontro a Goenshi en el puente... el solo miraba..._

_Todos trabajaban muy duro y eso incluye a las ayudantes, ellas colgaban telas mientra que Hanaco estaba durmiendo con una burbujita en la naris XD, los chicos seguian practicando Someoka patío el balon y esta vez el brillo se hasía mas intenso y mas fuerte,Endo lo noto mientras que Yumi y Hanaco se sonreian..._

_Endo:Bueno ya, es muy buen tíro Someoka intentalo de nuevo_

_Someoka:¡CLARO!_

_Yumi sonreía asta que recordo que iba a pasar despues y entonces saliom rapido del campo y se fue corriendo a por Goenshi y al final llego justo a tiempo entonces ella se hacerco a Goenshi mientras que el la miraba muy intrigado y confundiodo _

_Yumi:hola Goenshi_

_Goenshi:hola Yumi_

_Paro un auto donde venia la persona mas odiable, Natsumi Raimon, la ventana del auto se abrio y el mounstro estaba ahí …_

_Natsumi:hola ricachona_

_Yumi:hola Natzorra_

_Natsumi:(roja) te odio_

_Goenshi:..._

_Yumi:hay gracias yo tambien (sonríendo)_

_Natsumi:hay ¿tu papi ya te compro todo lo que querias? ¿ya saves contar 1,2,3,? (sarcasmo)_

_Yumi:Si,pero parece que no puedo contar con cuantos chicos te acostaste_

_Goenshi se tapa la boca para noo reír_

_Natsumi:(sorprendida)maldita,¿tu ya aterrisaste a la vida real?¿o es que tu vida es como un cuento de hadas?_

_Yumi:(sorprendida)_

_Flash back de Yumi~_

En un aeropuerto de Italia estaban tres chicas un adulto, las chicas se asercaron a lo que parecía ser su mejor amiga,esa chica se llamaba yumi esa ya tenía las maletas y todo lo que nesecitaba para irse a el avion de su padre

Yumi:chau chicas las voy a extrañar (deprimida)

Chica1:chau Yumi te bamos a extrañar (pensamiento:asta nunca molestia)

Chica2:contactanos (pensamiento:creida)

Chica3:bye bye amiga te bamos a extrañar(pensamiento:¿yo? Extrañarla,¡ha!, ojala)

Yumi:chau amigas...(deprimida)

Robert:espero que despues vengas sabiendo el idioma tarkan y que lo pronuncies bien ,nos vemos en años años Yumi (serio)

Yumi:si pa... (arrempitiendoce) Robert nos vemos en cinco años (deprimida) (pensamiento: desde la muerte de mamá no me llama hija... el ya no me quiere).

A Yumi se le puso el flequillo en la cara cubriendo sus ojos y haciendolos oscuros,con un aura depreciba,ella estaba apunto de llorar.

Yumi:a-asta l-luego n-nosvemos (se va y sube al jeth)

Yo subi a mi jeth y me fui sentando en un asiento, no pude aguantar más y llore, ya no me queria "Robert" entonces yo tampoco lo voy a querer, las unicas amigas que tengo son Amber,Lucinda y Lorei las que me acabaron de saludar y un amigo llamado Roland, el sí fue,es y sera un buen amigo el mejor,como quisiera morir, me siento sola, depreciba, engañada,enojada, ignorada y no querida... mi papá, desde que mamá murio me dice o por mi nombre o Atsune que es nuestro apellido,el...el me odia siempre me odi, quisiera no haver nacido, quisiera tener una familia que me quiera, pero no. Niciquiera tengo una familia...ojala la tuviera pero desde los tres años supe que los deseos no se hasen realidad, mi padre Roverd me puso en una escuela a los tres años, avanzaba rapido los grados, por que el le pagaba a muchas personas para que me enseñen las cosas de sextimo grado, yo tengo trece años y ya termine la universidad,tenrre muchos trabajos en mi empresa, LA EMPRESA ATSUNEE esa empresa va aser mía cuando tenga catorse,sino es que me la desederanla voy a llevar a cabo por que ya temina la universidad, creo que siempre voy a estar sola,lo que no me gusta es que ya nadie es sincero, como decearia que fuerán como los animes por lo menos ellos sí son sinceros y te dicen lo que piensan,juego football ¿y que? ¿que tiene de malo jugar football?. Pues a Robert no le intereza que juege,lo que le intereza es tener una hija perfecta, no,mejor dicho una progenita perfecta, por que el no me llama hija y por eso quiere tambien que juege football, solo para tener una progenita perfecta, por eso el me hase entrenamientos difisiles desde que mamá murio,cuando yo tenía los tres años,yo era algo lenta para correr y el queria que tenga mas velocidad, ¡me persigio con un auto para que yo mejore! y para que sea mas agil me ponia arboles con un monton de agujas y me ponía una venda en los ojos para que no vea y varias veces casi estube a punto de morir, mi vida era un sufrimiento y dolor, ademas si fallaba en algo,el me golpeaba o me electrocutaba y para que sea mas fuerte me ponia cien tonelada en los pies, eso casi me dejo invalida, pero yo seguia asiendolo despues fue poniendo cada vez mas peso y solo una vez me sonrio y fue cuando me puso cien mil toneladas, no exagero, es verdad, llege a esa cantidad de peso, ni yo me lo podia creer, pero despues de eso todo empeoro el me hasia cada vez mas y mas entrenamiento yo iba a morir, por eso el me quería entrenar,para ser perfecta y por eso tengó mas fuerza,etc,etc,y ahora cuando pateo un balon la cancha se destrulle pero se controlarlo porque estoy patiando cada vez mas despacio, no se destrulle solo se rompe la red de la cancha, yo lo unico que queria era tener una vida normal con padres que se quieran y... tener a mi hermano mayor, yo...lo extraño mucho yo no se que haser nisiquiera me queria ir a Estados Unidos,ya páro el jeth,me tengo que ír del jeth, se lo van a llebar a Robert, uffff mejor me bajo de de este maldito avion y comenzar mi vida devuelta

_Fin flash back de Yumi:_

_La cara de Yumi se puso mas palida de lo que ya era y eso que seria imposible que sea mas palida despues sus ojos se pucieron tan oscuros que ya no tenian ese brillo inocente de Yumi... sus ojos tenian... sed de sangre y se les pucieron rojos pero despues bolvieron a la normalidad..._

_Yumi:muerete Natsumi (con una voz siniestra) (YO:Yumi no odia tanto a Natsumi, pero a hí perdio el control de ella misma XD)_

_Goenshi:O.o_

_A natsumi se le recorrio un escalofrio en su vertebra y dijo:_

_Natsumi:N-nos b-bamos _

_Ella se va con su chofet..._

_Goenshi:Yumi?_

_Yumi:(ella reacciona de su "trance" y le muestra una sonrisa) a lo lamento te hiva a decir que estas el el camino equibocado, es por alla tu casa (señalando el lado contrario)_

Goenshi:...

Yumi:mi instinto me dice que cada vez que vienes aquí es por que quieres jugar con ellos (sonríendo)

Goenshi:...

Yumi:No es eso o es ¿por que no puedes entrar al club? (sonríendo)

Goenshi:ya sabes por que no puedo entrar al club (enojado)

Yumi:Goenshi, Goenshi, Goenshi (negando con la cabeza y dondole palmadas el la cabeza)dime ¿quien era la persona la que mas queria verte jugar football?

Goenshi:...(sorprendido) mi hermana...

Yumi:humm (sonríendo)

Mientras tanto en la cancha~

Hanaco vio a Yumi con Goenshi y luego se le escapo una sonrisa, Someoka estaba corriendo con el balon y llego a la cancha luego patio el balon y aparecio un dragon azul abriendo la boca

Endo se sorprendio y Someoka metio un golllll(YO:hooo un golllll humm Goku lo haria mejor e.e)

Kurimatsu:increible O.O

Kazemaru:ese tiro fue muy distinto a los otros O.O (YO:y si ¿que persona normal patea un balon y sale un dragon? e.e talvez Goku)

Handa:parece como si un dragon hubiea rugido cuando metio el gol (formando una boca con su mano)

Ishiko:es verdad a mí tambien me dío esa imprecion O.O

Someoka:... O.O

Endo:¡Someoka, ese tiro fue grandioso!

Someoka:¡ese es mi propio estilo!

Endo:si, lo consegiste!

Todos empesaron a hablar y Endo dijo:

Endo:¡ya se, pongamosle un nombre a este tiro!

Max:sí, es muy buena idea!

Todos empesaron a hablar y Endo noto que alguien se acercaba a ellos y era:

Endo:miren es Goenshi y Yumi (Yumi se compro un jugito de manzana y se lo hiva vebiendo)

Todos:e?

Yumi se acerco y despues Goenshi...

Goenshi:escucha Endo voy a entrar... al equipo

Endo:... (sonríendo de oreja a oreja) ¡¿lo dices enserio?!

Todos saltaron de alegria y Yumi solo tomaba su jugito de manzana OWO

Mientras que Hanaco la regañaba como si fuera una madre XD...

…...

YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII capitulo terminadooooooo dejen reviews y comenten QWQ por faaaa

u.u pedon si tarde mucho es que es superrrrrrr largo y tenia la SUPEEEEERRRRR vageza XD

BYEEEE nos vemos o mejor dicho nos leemos luego o ustedes leen lo mio,,, ? bueno no

importa ya entendieron XD

Atte:Nicolenee (poniendo un sello de una patita de gato agarrando una manzana :3)


	5. La aparición del dragón y un misterio

Holaaaa soy yooooooooo OWO denuevo e.e hoy ...¡nuevoooo personajee! u yupiiiii

Fubuki:¿yo cuando aparesco?

Yo:cuando estemos contra el instituto alien YA FALTA POCO! *W* ERES GUAPOOO

Fubuki:g...gracias (sonrojado)

Yo:hehehehhehe... oyeeee Endoooo~(cantando)

Endo:huuum

Yo:¿para tí es linda Yumi?

Endo:siiiiiii tiene unas curbasss

Yo:yyyy... (SORPRENDIDA)

Endo:y esas grandes... mmmm

Endo:y que lindas curbas mmm

Yo:¡ENDOOOO!

Endo:¿que? (bajando la rebista de balones de football) ¿que me dijiste?

Yo:eeee n...nada (pensamiento:uffff por un momento crei que Endo era un pervetido) (suspirando de cansancio) ^^u oh Endo dici lo que te dije que dijieras

Endo:siiiiiiiii...hola amigos Nicolenee les Pide perdon por no poner que el anime Inazuma Eleven no es su propiedad y Inazuma Eleven es de LEVEL_5 no de Nicolenee ^^ …...mmm ¿que más? A mi no me pagan mucho por hablar aquí asi que me voy

Yo:^^u a tí no te pagan nada hehehehe... pero toma otro balon de football ( agita el balon frente de su cara)

Endo:guaffff guafff

Yo:ve a buscarla perrito ve a buscarlaaaa~(se la tiro muy lejos y el fue hasia la pelota)

Hoppiee.s:h-holaaaa (saludando)

blackymandis:holaaaaaaa chicosssss, Nicole bailemossss

Nicolenee:siiiii (poniendo la cansion de la cucaracha)

Hoppiee.s:eee...AYUDAAA SON UNAS LOCASSSSS (acordandose de algo)ohhhhh ya me acorde ¡que disfruten el capi :D!

Niolenee:la cucaracha la cucaracha ya no pued... (Blackymandis y Hoppiee.s le taparon la boca y la llebaron a un paquete que dicia:EMVIAR A LOS SIMPSONS)

Blackimandis:wuahahahahahha ahora es nuestro el Fanfic wuaahahahahahah

Hoppiee.s :eeeee..mandi_chan?

Nicoleenee:wuahahahahaha estoy a quí, A peliar

Blakymandi:siiiiii (Mandi_chan y nicole_nee peliaban)

Hoppiee.s:seguimos con el capi, que lo disfruten ^^

...

Cap 5:La aparicíon del dragon y un misterio sin resolver (con un personaje nuevooooo!)

En el capitulo anterior~

Hanaco vio a Yumi con Goenshi y luego se le escapo una sonrisa, Someoka estaba corriendo con el balon y llego a la cancha luego patio el balon y aparecio un dragon azul abriendo la boca

Endo se sorprendio y Someoka metio un golllll(YO:hooo un golllll humm Goku lo haria mejor e.e)

Kurimatsu:increible O.O

Kazemaru:ese tiro fue muy distinto a los otros O.O (YO:y si ¿que persona normal patea un balon y sale un dragon? e.e talvez Goku)

Handa:parece como si un dragon ubiea rugido cuando metio el gol (jugando con las manos)

Ishiko:es verdad a mí tambien me dío esa imprecion O.O

Someoka:... O.O

Endo:¡Someoka, ese tiro fue grandioso!

Someoka:¡ese es mi propio estilo!

Endo:si, lo consegiste!

Todos empsaron a hablar y Endo dijo:

Endo:¡ya se, pongamosle un nombre a este tiro!

Max:sí, es muy buena idea!

Todos empesaron a hablar y Endo noto que alguien se acercaba a ellos y era:

Endo:miren es Goenshi y Yumi (Yumi se compro un jugito de manzana y se lo hiva vebiendo)

Todos:e?

Yumi se acerco y despues Goenshi...

Goenshi:escucha Endo voy a entrar... al equipo

Endo:... (sonríendo de oreja a oreja) ¡¿lo dices enserio?!

Todos saltaron de alegria y Yumi solo tomava su jugito de manzana OWO

Mientras que Hanaco la regañaba como si fuera una madre XD...

A la mañana~

Yumi se levanto de su cama y tuvo el mismo sueño del reloj despues empeso a pensar (Yo:muyyy extrañooo O.O)que ¿si ese sueño significaba algo? Dejo ese pensamiento para despues y vio que Kam... ¡ESTABA DURMIENDO EN SIMA DE SU PECHO Y LA LENGUA SE LE CAÍA EN UN PECHO DE ELLA!

Yumi:OH HIJO DE **** KAM MALDITO PU** (le "hablo" a Kam)

Su madre oyo el reberendo grito y toco la puerta:

Skare:hija, ¿pasa algo?

Yumi:(poniendo cara dulcemente psicopata) no pasa nada~ ^^

Skare:esta bien (se va)

Yumi:(poniendo cara de pokerface) (cantando)Kam...(poniendo cara dulce) te castro (poniendo cara psicopata al nivel Jeff the Killer)

Kam:¿guafff?

Yumi se acercaba a Kam con un cuchillo y aparecia la musiquita del JUEGO DEL MIEDO WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA...HA

Yoko:Holaaaa Yumi yo te tengo que decir algo (preocupada)

Se abre la puerta de golpe y aparece Hanaco

Hanaco:nooooooooo (caé en camara lenta) nooo teee deeejjjaaarrreee

Yoko:yooo seee looo diireeee (en camara lenta)

Yumi:-_-u y yo soy la infantil

Despues del teatrito que hicieron Hanaco y Yoko, Yumi le pregunto a Kam:

Yumi:Kam? Que les paso?

Kam:Esque espectro(la mascota de Hanaco, el pastor aleman ) hiso enojar a Yoko y Yoko le golpio entonces Hanaco se enojo e hiso un hechizo con sus poderes demoniacos y termino hechizando a Yoko y a ella misma ,,, por eso actuan infantiles … XD

Yumi:hahahahah me voy a divertir muuuuuchooo (sonrisa) wuahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahaha (caian truenos)

Mientras tanto en el club de football~

Todo el equipo estaban rodiando a Endo y a Goenshi (Endo tenia una hoja en su mano que era una:prueba de footbal de segundo año)

Endo: Con esto Goenshi sera un miembro mas de footballl socker,seremos un gran equipo (sonríendo)

Goenshi:mucho gusto compañeros (desinteresado) (Yo:-_-)

Shiro:estupendo ,el jugara en nuesreo equipo!

Ishiro:siiii, ceremos imvensibles

Someoka:Un momento y ¿para que lo necesitamos? La escuela Raimon (se pone la mano sobre el pecho) ya cuenta con MI tecnica super secreta SUPER SECRETA! (YO:-_- NO ESTAN SECRETAAA QUE DIGAMOS ….)

Handa:Someoka...

Endo:¿de.. que estas hablandoo Someoka? Ahora el equipo contara con dos goleadores, sera un gran apoyo para los siguientes partidos

Someoka:No necesitamos a los que les gusta lusirce (enojado)

Goenshi:(cierra los ojos tranquila mente) vveo que dices cosas que carecen de sentido

Someoka:(lo agarra de la camiza y lo lebanta) ¿¡que quisiste decir con eso!?

Se abre la puerta y entra Yumi con una sonrisa macabra y dice:

Yumi:foto, fotos,fotos, fotos, fotos, fotos, fotosss~ (mientras miraba unas fotos con una sonrisa "angelical")

Todos se dieron buelta y la miraban con cara de pockerface XD mientras que Yumi saltaba de alegria

Despues se abrio la puerta otra ves (Yo:-_-¿?) y era Aki y Haruna

Aki:hola muchachos (sonrisa)

Hanaco:les traje este material (sonrisa) (mostrando un DVD)

Someoka:(miro a Haruna y dijo) humm

Mientras que todos veian el DVD que grabo Haruna, Yumi estaba viendo las fotos y despues las puso en su mochila guardandolas para un momento en que podria sobornar a Hanaco o a Yoko, jugó con sus dos lobitos, leia yaoi de NARUTO X SASUKE ahahhahaha y Kam la miraba perbertidamente... Yumi lo unico que oyo era que desian que Haruna grabo un partido de la escuela sobrenatural y que Haruna dijo que los "los rumores decian que era un horrible conjuro" …

Endo:eee ¿chicos?

Todos:¿que?

Endo:¿donde esta Hanaco?

Handa:es verdad,hoy no la ví

Megane:espero que no le alla pasado nada (poniendo cara pervertida)

Yumi:eee digamos que le paso "algo" (sonrisa macabra)

Todos:¿?

Una hora despues, en el patio~

Kakuma:Compañeros, por fin llego el día que tanto havian esperado,el partido en que Raimon y la escula sobrenatural empesara despues de que esta escuela mostrara sus habilidades en el juego cotra el instituto Imperial. Muchos espectadores hán asistido a este que tecnicas usara en esta ocacion la escuela Raimon, Yo Kakuma lider del club de ajedrez me encargare de narrar este partido...

Yumi parecia que buscaba a alguien y los encontro los dos chicos del Instituto Imperial ella lo miro y su mirada se encontro con la de Yuuto Kido mientras que Sakuma los miraba a los dos …

Con Yuuto Kido~

Sakuma: ¿la conoces?

Kido:no, pero parece que ella sí me conoce (sonrisa arrogante)

Sakuma:espera... ¿que le esta dando ella al capitan del equipo?

Kido:... no se, talves es una estrategia...

Sakuma:es demaciado inteligente hay que cuidarnos (asustado) (yo:¿cuidarce?¿de ella?hahahahahaaxD)

Kido:Me parece muy misteriosa (dijo mientras que la miraba )

Sakuma:... me parece muy misteriosa (susrando) y bonita... ¿quien es el que esta atrás de la chica Atsunee?

Kido: no lo se

Mientras que con Yumi~

Yumi los estaba mirando hastá que le tocaron el hombro se dío buelte era el detectibe de Inazuma Eleven entonces ella se pregunto ¿por que estaba con ella, si ella no tenia nada que ver en la historia?

Detectibe:hola, ¿eres Yumi Anggel Atsunee?

Yumi:si (sonrisa)

Detectibe:entonces ¿sabes que es lo que le paso a tu hermana?

Yumi:si, se callo de las escaleras …

Detectibe:pues eso no es cierto

Yumi:¡¿como?!

Detectibe:tu hermana no se callo de las escaleras... la empujaron...

Yumi:¡¿QUIEN?!

Detectibe:puede aver posibilidades de que fue Riuuji Kagellama

Yumi:(pensando:ese maldito...¿por que lo hiso? yo no tengo nadaa que ver en esta historia ¿por que le hiso eso es una niña … es un maldito imbecil IMBECIL)

A Yumi se le pucieron los ojos rojos puro era... como la primra vez ella centia que queria matar a algUien... mientras que eso pasaba su cabello se cambiava de color, solo algunos mechones se trasformaban en rojos y negros.. (YO:su pelo es blanco) y una aura oscura la rodeaba...

Yumi: Kagellama...(dijo con una voz que asustaria al propio zatan )

Detectibe:s..si creemos que el lo hiso por que tu padre era el ex delantero de Los Super Once y soy un gran fan de tu padre (sonrisa) toma estas son las pruebas … (les da las pruebas)

Yumi:gracias … (aura oscura)

Detectibe: De nada... despues le digo a tu madre, por que creo que se fue a Italia

Yumi:hai...el me dijo que va a benir en pocas semanas...

Detectibe:bueno nos vemos luego

El detectibe se fue y Yumi agarro el paquete donde tenia las pruebas y un paquete chiquito ella lo abrio y despues abrio el chiquito y se impreciono

Con Yuuto Kido~

Kido y Sakuma la veian a Yumi leyendo la carta y agarandose la bufanda que se puso del cossplay de Fubuki..(YO:*O* fubuki~)

Sakuma:¿que tendra esa carta que le dio ese hombre ?

Kido:no se,

Con Yumi~

Yumi se fue a la torre de acero,se puso en la baranda mientras que le caían lagrimas

Mientras que con el equipo de Raimon~

Endo se lebanto del asiento y fue hasia Natsumi...

Endo:oye,¿ si ganamos, la escuela se encargara de pagar la cuota de atmicion para participar en el torneo Football Fronter, no es cierto? (feliz)

Natsumi:cumpliremos con lo acordado, sin embargo no olviden que si pierden su club se desintegrada.(se fue)

Endo:pase lo que pase ganaremos

¿?:ENDO

Endo se da la buelta y ve a La escuela Soblenatural …...

un chico paresido a una momia

El Instituto Imperial consistia en el portero con una mascara de hockey

un chico vampiro

un chico con una banda que tenia un ojo dibujado

un chico gordito y rubio

un chico muy petiso con un kimono de hombre y un gorro tradicional y muy maquillado

un chico que parecia tener un gorro como pañuelo

un chico lobo

Un chico muy grande con una cicatris en su ojo derecho

un chico petisito con un maquillaje negro en sus ojos

y un chico con 3 velas en la cabeza (yo :¿como mantiene el equilirio? Que equipo mas raro O.o)

Sombra:(le aparecion una aura muyyyy violeta) que tenebroso

Handa:(cara de pockerface) mira quien lo dice

Endo:bien a jugar amigos!

Kabellama:capitan (cierra los ojos)

Endo:díme

Kabellama:¿puedo ir al baño?

Endo:¿otra ves? (cara de gato que no le dieron la comida ase dos semanasXD)

Unos minutos despues~

Los equipos estaban en el medio del campo, todos se miraban y estaba cada uno frente al equipo

y los entrenadores se tomaron e la mano y isieron un saludo amistoso

Fuyiki: soy Haiy Fuyiki director de la escuela sobrenatural, espero que sea un partido amistoso (sonrisa nada agradable)

Entrenador de Raimon:sí, yo espero lo mismo

Goenshi:(pensamiento:¿donde estara Yumi?)

Todos:(pensamiento:¿donde estaran Hanaco y Yumi?)

Fuyiki:ahhh tu debes ser Goenshi,tuve la oportunidad de ver el tiro que realisaste el partido contra La Escuela Imperial, debo admitir que fue imprecionante, espero que no seas tan estricto con mis muchachos.

Someoka:¡un momento, goenshi no es su unico oponente! ¡se estan olvidandando de nosortros!,

Fuyuki:(cara de creido) ¿que? Esto debe ser nosotros pedimos jugar contra su escuela por que queriamos competir contra las habilidades de Goenshi, los demas integrantes son debiles a si que no nos interesan

Someoka:(enojado) ¡¿que?!

Endo:ya basta Someoka (lo agarra del hombro)

Fuyuki:solo espero que no le ocasionen ningun problema al pobre de Goenshi (se va)

Someoka:es demaciado insolente...

Endo:¿porque no le mostramos tu tenica especial? Someoka (sonriendo)

Someoka:claro

El partido comiensa y Kakuma dijo:

Kakuma: Y comiensa el partido, porfin Shuuya Goenshi se a incorpodado en la escuela Raimon conviertiendoce en Los Super Once, mientras que la Escuela Sobrenatural jugaran, Koku, el capitan del equipo (el de la banda de un ojo XD) Lav con el numero once (el vampiro.. creo XD) Tsukimura con el numero diez se considerada como la mejor ofensiba de la region.

Endo:(gritando desde la porteria) ¡ HAREMOS NUESTRO MEJOR ESFURSO SUPER ONCE!

Todos:¡sí!

Y empezo el partido...

En la torre de acero~

Yumi seguia llorado y viendo el paquete, el papel que estaba dentro del paquete lo leyo otra vez

Señorita Atsunee: Su padre Souka Atsunee no se encuentra en Italia, el desaparecio, parece que fue secuestrado y no lo encontramos, solo enontramos una carta que se la emviaremos en unas semanas con una cosa muy especial para usted, es otra carta solo que esa tiene su nombre escrita, el sujeto que la emvio no esta indentificado

y no podemos abrirlo a si que se la daremos a usted para que usted lo leea y el proximo sabado usted va a poder ir a Italia para estar con con su madre y hablar con la policia sobre su padre... la bamos a esperar en la mancíon de su madre en Italia que es cerca de la cancha de football de Orfeo la easperamos el sabado, lo lamentamos por las molestias

El policia Akateru...

Y eso no era todo ademas de que el padre de Yumi desapareciera, su hermana menor Yuli , sino se despierta del coma puede morir por que no pueden aserle el tratamieto dormida o si no morira por problemas de el cerebro y hemoragia en su higado delgado que esta perforado y roto... eso a Yumi le debasto, ella pensaba que ellos ya se hivan a morir pero despues dijo en su mente:

POV . YUMI

No tengo que dejar que Yu me vea a si (su hermano menor se llama Shuko pero Yumi le dice Yu en forma de cariño cariño) no quiero que se entere de esto devo mostrar una sonrisa como siempre y no llorar, solo los deviles lloran, llorar es solo un sentimiento patetico, no devo mostrar este tipo de sentimientos eso es lo que me enseño Robert (Robert es su padre... por si no lo recuerdan :D) necesito ser perfecta y dominar todo a la perfeccion... yo no puedo ser devil y no tengo que preocupar a los demas solo por llorar... ¡YO TENGO QUE MOSTRAR UNA SONRISA Y DOMINAR TODO!

FIN . POV . YUMI

Yumi sonrio mietras que le caian lagrimas en los ojos despus se seco los ojos y solo mostraba una sonrisa ella decidio apoyar a Endo y al Raimon, fue corriendo con una sonrisa... aunque fuera falsa.

En la cancha de Raimon

Yumi apenas pudo ver que Someoka pateo el balon con su tiro Impacto Dragon y que lo patio arriba que era un pase a Goenshi y el patio con su Tornado de Fuego despues,ella entro en la puerta y se encontro con Kido y Sakuma que ahun seguian parados pero se dieron buelya y miraron a

Yumi, ellos no pensaban que Yumi estaba ahi y por sus caras se podria decir que ella les dio un gran susto,eso hiso que Yumi se ríera bajo, pero eso hiso que Sakuma y Kido la miraran extraño y se sonrojaron ´pero Yumi se haserco a Kido muy peligrosamente, que Kido pensara otra cosa y serrara los ojos pero Yumi se quedo quieta al frente de Kido. (YO:Kido penso malll XD y Sakuma se sonrojoooo e.e )

Sakuma:¿? (sonrojado) XD)

Yumi: le puedes dar esto a Kagellama (le entrega un sobre que ella escribio)

Kido abrio los ojos y su rostro se mostraba sorprendido despues asintio y agarro la carta

Sakuma:¿que es eso?

Yumi:es una carta, el contenido es confidensial y dile a Kagellama que esa carta ess mia Yumi Anggel Atsunee (sonrisa macabra)

Kido:(sorprendido) s...si

Yumi se fue con una sonrisa pero no era verdadera... era de tristesa y un poco de odio, se fue a la cancha y abrazo a Someoka

Someoka:?

Yumi:¡FELIZIDADES LO LOGRASTE! ¡ONII_CHAN!

Someoka:¿oni_chan?

Todos:¡¿Oni_chan?!

Yumi:oh perdon esque te quiero como un hermano mayor (sonriendo)

Someoka:hummm (mirando a otro lado)yo tambien te quiero como una hermana menor (modo orgullo) pero no te acostumbres a que lo diga nee_channn (Yo:le esta costando)

Yumi:ganaronnnnn! (saltando como loca y abrazando a Goenshi) tú tambien ayudasteeee

Goenshi:hummm

Mientras tanto con Hanaco~

A Hanaco se le salio el efecto del hechiso y a Yoko tambien despues ella vio una lucesita palpitando en su reloj y aparecio una una joven delgada y curvilinea, de preciosos ojos gris-oscuro, cabello pelirrojo-naranjo, piel salida y que midia 1.60. y su cara era muy tierna pero se veia que era timida.

Hanaco:tu eres la chica Elfa que es la guia de Yumi? Avalon Hiruki Murakami

Avalon:h-hai (timidamente)

Hanaco:hummmmmm yo soy Hanaco Mishima un gusto en conocerte (dandole la mano)

Avalon:un gusto (hablando en ruso)

Hanaco:¿? eres Rusa?

Avalon:h-hai vivo a qui hase tre meses

Hanaco:mmmm tu viniste por que...

Mientras en la cancha de football~

Pov . Yumi

Todos estaban festejando y me contaron que paso despues Kazemaru me miro extraño y me pregunto:

Kazemaru:neee …. Yumi ¿donde estabas antes?

Goenshi:es verdad yo no te vi cuando comensamos el partido.

Endo:yo tampoco, me preocupaste mucho Yumi

Todos:nosotros tampoco te vimos ¿y Hanaco?

Yumi:(cara triste pero con una sonrisa) nada importante solo un asulto aaaa, y que bien ganaro fueeee genialll de segurooo que fueron muy buenos! o y pues Hanaco esta en mi casa

Goenshi:...

Yumi:¿me prometen que seguiran ganando?

Todos:SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Endo:hisieron un gran trabajo Goenshi, Someoka... el Tornado Dragon nos ayudo a ganar este dificil partido. Y nos enseño a que si unimos fuerzas y trabajamos en equipo tendremos buenos resultados (Yo:O.O Endo nos dio una moraleja)

Someoka:(mirando hasia otro lado) ni creas que me e olvidado del titulo de el goleador estrella

Goenshi:(sonriendo muy tiernooooo ***O*** perdon es que me paso con lo de Goenshiiii) hi

Endo:juntos iremos al torneo Footall Fronteraaaaa!

Todos:síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Goenshi:(pensamiento:Yuka..) (feliz)

Entrenador del raimon:la escuela sobrenatural perdio el juego

En otra parte~

Kagellama:Escuela Raimon...

Tocan la puerta, entran Kido y Sakuma

Kagellama:que quieren?

Kido:una chica me dio esta carta y

Kagellama:¿y?

Sakuma:es para usted

Kagellama:tiralo a la basura...

Kido:ella nos dijo que hiva a decir eso...

Kagellama:... mmm

Sakuma:a si que nos dijo que les dijieramos que se llama Yumi Anggel Atsunee

Kagellama:(sorprendido) mmm.. con que es Atsunee, si es ella entonces damela

Kido:¿la conose?

Kagellama:digamos que sí (sonrisa macabre) muahahahahaha (tociendo) cofff cofff coff

Kido le entrega la carta y se va junto con Sakuma

Kagellama termina de leer la carta que escribio Yumi, pone una cara seria y un poco imprecionada

Kagellama:¿como es que sabe eso? Mmm... Yumi Angeel Atsunee (poniendo una sonrisa macabra)

Que empiece el juego …

A la mañana siguiente en Raimon~

Las clases eran normales para Hanaco y Yumi pero en la clase de matematica ( matematica buaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaa) la profesora entro y dijo:

Profesora:holaaaaa chicos! (hasiendo mobimientos extraños)

Todos: ^^u pero que extraña

Profesora:hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, entreeeee~

La pueta se abrio mostrando a una una joven delgada y curvilinea, de preciosos ojos gris-oscuro, cabello pelirrojo-naranjo, piel salida y que media 1.60, su cara era muy tierna pero se veia que era timida.

Hanaco se quedo sorprendida y dijo:

Hanaco:Avalonnnnn!

Yumi la miro con cara de "¿quien es ella?"

Profesora:precenntateeeeee~ (asiendo una voltereta terrible mente ridicula)

Avalon:h...hai me llamo Avalon Hiruki Murakami u...un g...gust..to (tartamudiando)

Yumi:Hanaco ¿quien es? Yo no la ví en el anime (tomando jugito de manzana a escondidas)

Hanaco:y...yo …...

…...

y asta aquí el capitulo de hoyyyy ^^

Hanaco, Yumi y avalon: Suki ni natta kimochi  
>Dare ni mo kakusenai<br>Kono tokimeki doushitara tsutaerareru

ODEN BOY! ODEN GIRL!

Retro-modern na tabemono nikkimono  
>Sukinanda mono<br>Nanpen tabeteru no ni daikon no yuuwaku  
>Aonori spankle kokoro midareru watashi<br>Main dish uua oden betsubara de mou ippon

Itsumo chikaku ni ita no ni kizukanakattayo  
>Gyuusuji hitosuji kamishimete<br>Tsuyu no kaori ni tsutsumarete  
>Sukidatte koto wakatteshimattakara<br>Seishun oden ~

yo:y las preguntas las diraaa... (redoble de tambores) Mandi_channn y Hoppie.s

Mandi_chan:¿que le dira Hanaco a Yumi?

Hoppiee.s:¿que es lo que le dijo Hanaco a Avalon?

Mandi_chan:¿por que aun no se resuelve el tema de el sueño del reloj de yumi?

Hoppiee.s:¿Avalon es una elfa?

Mandi_chan:¿que fotos tenia Yumi?

Hoppiee.s:¿que dicia la carta que Yumi emvio a Kagellama?

Mandi_chan:¿el padre de Yumi a donde esta?

Hoppiee.s:¿Avalon por que esta ahi?

Mandi_chan:¿cuales secretos esconde el oscuro pasado de Yumi?

Hoppiee.s:¿van a morir los familiares de Yumi?

Mandi_chan:¿Hanaco que le esta ocultando a Yumi?

Hoppiee.s:¿mi celular va a seguir traduciendo mal? XD (es personal XD)

Mandi_chan:¿nicolenee va a dejar de ser una baga y escribir mas?

YO:todo esto y MAS en el proximo capi OWO byeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Todos los de Inazima Eleven: REVIEWS POR FAAAA!

Todos:BYEEEEEE! LOS ESPERAMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI BYEE!^^

Atte:Nicolenee (poniendo un sello de una patita de gato agarrando una manzana :3)


	6. Algo esta cambiando xD

**Cap 6 :algo esta cambiando**

**Nota de Autor (Nicolenee):**

**POR QUE NADIE LEE ESTO? (va a ser corto por que no tengo tanto tiempo Xd)**

**Holaaaaaaa holaaaaaaa perdon por no suvir el capi anterior es que mi papá me reto por que ¨accidentalmente¨ le pege a mi _hermano_ menor T.T (a mi hermano menor tambien lo reto hehehehehehe OWO) y la escula es muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy mala por que me mandaron muchaaaaaa tareaaaaaa T.T BUAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAA BUAAAAA ,bueno yo Nicole la escritora masssss boba de **_todo_** el planeta ¡RECLAMO UN PREMIO A LA ESCRITORAAAA MASSSSS BOBAAAA! Y... pues... no se XD **

**oooooooo y perdon por ¨desaparecer¨ estos meses (ademas de que me dava flojera xD)**

**Fudo:el unico premio que te van a dar es el de ... (CENSURADO)**

**Yo:T.T malooooooo (tomando jugito de manzana) mmmm...que ricooooo **

**Mandi_chan:yo tambien quierooooo *\ OWO /* (tomando jugito de manzana)**

**Fudo:el combo de locas regreso**

**Yo:callate y ¡FUERAAAAA! por que a un no apareces en el capi (sacandole la lengua)**

**Fudo:hum ni que quisiera**

**Fudo se va a un bar y empiesa a tomar cerbeza...**

**Kazemaru:eeeee... que extraño y ….. ¿quien era ese?**

**Yo: (sonsisa maleva y frotandome las manos como todo un billano de caricatura)pronto lo sabras mi querido Wuatson**

**Mandi_chan:siiiii pronto wuahahahhahahahahahha (caen truenos y relampagos)**

**Kazemaru:T.T me dan miedo**

**Yo y Mandi_chan:ya lo sabemos *u***

**Hanaco:¿me extrañaron mundo? O …. ¿los que leen esta porqueria de fanfic? :D**

**Todo el publico:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (el publico que ahun no existe ;(... )**

**Yo:O.O ? T.T**

**Hoppie.S:T.T**

**Kazemaru:T.T**

**Hanaco:¿y Kazemaru por que llora?**

**Kazemaru: Nicolenee me trajo un shampoo distinto al que yo uso T.T**

**Hanaco: -_-u (susurrando) maricon**

**Hoppiee.S:EL NO ES MARICONNNNNNN! **

**Hanaco:aha aha y yo soy Goku**

**Hoppiee.S:con Goku no se juega! el es el mas COOL de ….. de …... de puesssssss ….el mas cool de …... el UNIVERSO!**

**Hanaco: y a mi me chup(CENSURADO xD)... (woooooowww Hanaco regreso mas violenta OoO )**

**Hanaco se va a un bar, se encuentra a Fudo y... pues …..nose ¿hablan? Bueno, no importa los dejo con la intriga XD **

**Hoppiee.S:okeyyyyy eso fue muyyyyy extraño O.O**

**Shindou:mas extraño que Nicolenee... pues no :D**

**Kazemaru:si ¿y quien sos?**

**Hoppie.S:creo que Nicolenee esta en shock por lo que dijo Hanaco... ¿que hasemos? (interumpiendo)**

**Kazemru:(pensando) ….. (hemoragia nasal) **

**Fubuki:-_- perbertido ¿que le pensabas haser a Nicolenee?**

**Yo:*Q* Fubukiiiiii volvisteeeee (se lanza a Fubuki)**

**Kazemaru: (mirandolo con cara de ¨cuando duermas te mato¨)...**

**Fubuki:hehehhehehe (sonrojado)**

**Yo:(Sonrojada)**

**Fudo:(si, ya regreso OWO) hola Mandi_chan (sonrojado)**

**Mandi_chan:n.n hola **

**Hoppiee.S:hehhehehehe hay mucha quimica XD**

**Endo:hola (con cara de bobo)**

**Fubuki:(sonrojado e ignorando a Endo xD) bueno Nicolenee no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven ni los personajes...solo su personaje y sus dos familias …... Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de LEVEL_5...**

**que empiese el capi...**

**Yo:si que empieseeeeeee AHORAAAAAAAA! por que ya me estoy cansando de tanto amor (carita de aburrida U.U)**

**Advertencia:horrenda ortografia,te pueden sangrar los ojos, dañar las pupilas,morirte,que tu hermano/a te moleste mucho (en mi caso mi hermano menor y mi hermano mayor QWQ) y nosotros no nos hacemos cargo de los daños,muertes,hermanos molestos o padres que te digan que ya es hora de dormir o comer cuando estas tratando de leer esto (PONIENDO CARA CERIA xD)**

…**...**

cap 6:

En el capitulo anterior~

Profesora:hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, entreeeee~

La pueta se abrio mostrando a una una joven delgada y curvilinea, de preciosos ojos gris-oscuro, cabello pelirrojo-naranjo, piel salida y que media 1.60. y su cara era muy tierna pero se veia que era timida.

Hanaco se quedo sorprendida y dijo:

Hanaco:Avalonnnnn!

Y Yumi la miro con cara de "quien es ella"

Profesora:precenntateeeeee~ (asiendo una voltereta terriblemente ridicula)

Avalon:h...hai me llamo Avalon Hiruki Murakami u...un g...gust..to (tartamudiando)

Yumi:Hanaco ¿quien es?, Yo no la vi en el anime (tomando jugito de manzana a escondidas)

Hanaco:y...yo …...

Y ahora~

Hanaco:y...yo …...

Pov . Yumi

De repente todo se volvio borroso y ….. apareci en mi cuarto... que extrañooo

Yumi:¿que fue eso? …..fue un sueño (Yo: a que no se lo esperaban ¿o no? Hehehehe nwn)

Yumi:son las 12:00 ufffffffff que bagezaaaaaaaa (se duerme)

En otra parte~

Era de noche (Stefani:y si ¿que va a ser, de día? (sarcasticamente) Yo: QWQ eres cruelllllll) con unas bellas estrellas bueno eso no importa hehehehehehhe lo que importa es que en un edificio muy grande y brilloso habian muchas personas y en el escenario esataban dos chicas con trajes de conejos (Yo:¿eran prostis? Stefani:no digas eso estamos en horario de menores... Yo:ok entonces ¿eran chicas que se benden? Stefani:-_-u)y una maquina con pelotas chiquitas y el conductor,bueno ustedes saven que va a pasar... hacen el sorteo y todo eso (¿se nota que estoy baga? XP)

A la mañana~

POV . YUMI

hise mi rutina y fui a la escuela... hasta que me choque... digo, no es tan inesperado que no me choque pero esta ves me choque con la chica que estaba en mi sueño era... ¿como se llamaba? Creo que era …. Avalon Hiruki … ¿Murakami?... si, se llamaba Avalon Hiruki Murakami.

Fin . Pov . Yumi

Avalon:l-lo l-lamento y-yo n-no me fige donde c-caminab-ba

Yumi:... eee no,no pasa nada yo soy la torpe... bueno adios

Yumi lebanta su mano en forma de despedida y se choco con un poste y dijo:

Yumi:¡estoyyyyy biennnnnn!

Avalon:que extraña …..-_-u (mira a Yumi y ve que ahun se sigue chocando) cuantas veces conosi a personas así... PERO NO TAN TORPESSS Xd

Avalon se va pero choca con un poste

Avalon:NE NE Q.Q eso dolio (frotandoce la cabeza con su mano)

Algien aparece y le agarra la mano

¿?:Estas bien? (pregunta la persona)

Avalon:si,como nueva *w* (se levanta) (mira a la persona que la ayudo y se dio cuenta de algo) ¡¿HANACO?! OoO

Hanaco:yes, are you problem?

Avalon:no, es que me sorprendiste OoO

Hanaco:okey, nos tenemos que ir a la secundaria de Raimon, vamos (le da una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos muy afilados mientras que su pelo morado flota al compas del viento)¿que no vienes? (le sonrie de lado)

Avalon: :D si,a ya voy (va saltando)

Hanaco:-_-U eres igual a Yumi

Mientras en otro lugar~

Yumi:ACHUUU (estornuda) QWQ alguien está hablando mal de mí ¬¬ ¿quien es? (mirando a todos lados) ¡TE JURO QUE TE ENCONTRAREEEEE!

En el lugar anterior~

POV . HANACO

Yo estaba con Avalon acompañandola al Raimon … cuando fuimos al Raimon me encontre con un chico peliplatiado (igual al de Yumi),CABELLO ALBOROTADO,alto,atractivo,parece tener la misma edad qu yo y sus ojos son rojos color sangre,tiene jeans y una camiza blanca ….. hay nooooooooooooooooo, se esta hacercando ¿quien es?

FIN . POV . HANACO (¿FUE CORTO? xD)

¿?:hola, esrtoy buscando una chica llamada Yumi ¿la conoces?, oh y me llamo Ikuto Utsuno Atsunee

un gusto

….

…...

Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO Y PERDON POR DESAPARECER, LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO VA A SER GENIAL...ESO CREO XS

no tengo tiempo me tengo que ir (estoy muy apurada :( )

BYE HASTA LA PROXIMA

Y TOMEN JUGITO DE MANZANA :3

Atte:Nicolenee (poniendo un sello de una patita de gato agarrando una manzana :3)


	7. ¿Quien eres? y el secuestro

Cap 7:¿Quien eres?

Nota de autor (Nicolenee):

Red:hola soy el cerebro de Nicolenee soy hermoso

Nicolenee:Hola mi cerebro se llama …. (redoble de tambores) Apple Red y es narcisista -_-

Red: HA ¿yo?, Si yo soy hermoso y ahora dí el disclaimer y la nota que siempre dejas

Nicolenee:H-hai

\OWO/ Hola NEEE NEEE soy Nicolenee ¡YA CUMPLI MIS TRECE AÑOS! YUPIIIIIIII (xD) y este capitulo es puro relleno y el proximo tambien,por favor no se enojen QWQ TnT PERDOOOOONNNNNNNNN MANDI_CHAN POR HACERTE ESPERAR BUAAAA BUUAAA T.T Y TAMBIEN LE PIDO PERDON a Avalon NEE (y a los que leén esto y no me dan rivews e.e)bueno este capitulo se trata sobre Hanaco,Avalon,Yumi,etc,etc y la persona que aparecío nyaaaaa,¿savían que hay nuevas reglas para hacer fics?,la cuestión es que téngo que escribir más bíen las cosas que escrivo en la computadora oh y ahora soy adicta a el ramen Maru_chan (se llama así el ramen) es muyyyyy rico . KYYYYAAAAAA (dandome cuenta de algo) ._. me sali de tema

p:._. recien me doy cuenta que en el primer capitulo que hice me comfundi el nombre del padre de Yumi con el de el mejor amigo de Yumi, puse Roland enves de Robert xD (pero no importa porque estoy baga) Apple Red no me ayuda en nada YwY QUE MAAAAALLLL

Aclarasión: Ikuto se parece a el Ikuto de Shugo Chara solo que el Ikuto de aquí es mas joven,tíene el pelo blanco-peliplatiado y sus ojos son rojos (¡solo imaginence lo lindo que es! KYAAAA

^/^) y Rovert es el padre de Yumi,Roland es su mejor amigo,Yumi es de Italia (perdon a todos porque en el primer capitulo puce que era de Francia -_-), Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad es la de ustedes -W-

Red:que empise el episodio

…...

Cap:7¿Quien eres?

En el capitulo anterior~

POV . HANACO

Yo estaba con Avalon acompañandola al Raimon … cuando fuimos al Raimon me encontre con un chico peliplatiado (igual al de Yumi),cabello alvorotado,alto,atractivo,parece tener la misma edad que yo y sus ojos son rojos color sangre,tiene jeans y una camiza blanca ¿quien es? ….. ahi no, se esta hacercando

FIN . POV . HANACO (¿FUE CORTO? xD)

¿?:hola, estoy buscando una chica llamada Yumi ¿la conoces?, oh y me llamo Ikuto Utsuno Atsunee

un gusto

Y ahora~

Hanaco:depende ¿para que la buscas? (mirandolo sospechosamente mientras que caminava por su alrededor hacechandolo como un tiburon a su preza)

De repente aparesieron dos chicos,el primero tenia el cabello azabache (muuuuuy negro),ojos rojos que te pueden imnotizar eran de un rojo muy intenso y puro, eran tan rojos que parecian inhumanos (pero claro, ¿quien en ese mundo era alguien normal?) su piel era tan palida como la de Yumi,sus lavios eran rojos pero no tan rojos como sus ojos,tenia un colmillo sobresalido y venia vestido con unos jeans negros muy anchos en la parte de los pies tenía zapatillas negras con una franja celeste electrico en cada zapatilla,tenia una camiseta negra con algunos botones desabrochados(solo algunos,no parecia un striper -.-),una corbata roja colgando ligeramente(como si se fueras a caer), guantes negros de cuero sin dedos (los guantes negros se abrochavan) y una oz muy grande atrás de su espalda bien formada colgando con dos cinturones unidos amarrados a la oz (la oz parecia a la de la muerte,suuuupeeeeer normal OWO)el objeto tenia un aura mesclada de morado y negro

¿?:hola my laidy (se arrodilla frente de Avalón,le agarra la mano delicadamente y se la besa mientras que le sonrie encantadoramente sexy (¿?), me llamo kioya Uruko un gusto (Avalon se sonroja de la verguenza)

El peliplatiado miro a el azabache negando la cabeza y dijo:

Ikuto:Kioya deja de ligarte con todas las chicas que se te cruzan por el camino -_- (serio)

El segundo chico era todo lo contrario al anterior,este era rubio un rubio mas amarillo que el sol parecian rayos de luz arrancados de el sol dorado con las puntas del pelo que pasaban de ser dorado a naranja y pasaban de ser naranja a rojo en las puntas,sus ojos eran de color celeste electrico parecían dos rayos de luces celestes (bale hoy me desperte medio poetica -_-),sus pupilas eran naranjas,sus ojos eran bicolores eran unos hermosos ojos,tenia la piel rosada,llevaba una hermosa sonrisa en sus lavios mostrando sus dientes blancos resplandeciendo un aura alegre e infantil y su vestimenta consistia en una remera con mangas cortas de color verde y cuello abierto,tambien tenía un carcaj (un carcaj es como un estuche de cuero o de metal que sostiene flechas) en su espalda y en sus manos un arco,y unos pequeños sinturones negros que tenían sujetado cada uno una extraña cosa de metal que era muy larga en sus biseps algo marcados(lo hacian ver muy guapo),unos shorts hasta las rodillas militares con dos enormes bolsillos uno en cada pierna,tambien tenia un cinturon finito de color marron que sostenía una pequeña bolsa de saco color marron claro , zapatillas marrones, un gorro verde puntiaguto con la punta mirando al piso se parecia a un gorro de un duende y ,en teoria este chico parecía muy guapo,infantil,alegre y animado

¿?:(sonriendo muy feliz) ¡HOLAAAAA ME LLAMOOOO TARUSHI URUKO! soy el hermano de ese infeliz (apuntando a Kioya,el chico azabache)

Kioya:callate! (se lanza encima de el apunto de darle una buena quijada)(yo:¿que es una quijada? xD a mi me suena a un golpe pero tambien a un marsupial pequeño y peludo xD (como dice German OWO) buaaaanoooooo lo puse por que leí demaciados FanFics que dicen eso xD(porque ví demaciado anime español :s)NEE NEE sigamos con la historiaOwO)

el chico peliplatiado agarra al azabache como si fuera un saco de papas y lo lanza hacia el piso para que no golpee a el pelivicolor ,Kioya suelta un pequeño quejido y se levanta de mala gana

Taru:hehehehe -W- (se empieza a reír infantilmente de su hermano,Kioya)

Kioya: ¬¬ te parto la boca (empesando a ajustar su guante de cuero para golpiarlo mientras que Haru_kun empiesa a temblar de miedo y caerle una lagrimita en el ojo en un rincon)

Y Ikuto interrupe antes de que se ponga feo (Yo:yuuuuujuuuu Ikuto al rescate (me pongo arriba de mi cama con la capa de superman y hago una poce extraña) ahora al rescate(salto de mi cama y me caigo rodando por toda mi habitacion llegando a las escaleras y callendome) QWQ AUUUUUUCH ¿PORQUE NO PUEDO VOLAR? T.T NYAAAA)

Ikuto:bueno como decia antes de que llegaran estos inadaptados ¬¬ (mirando féo a los hermanos Uruko)¿hán visto una chica peliplatiada con mechones celestes,piel muy blanca y ojos bicolores que se llamé Yumi?

Hanaco:y como yo decia antes de que "llegaran esos inadaptados"(copiado la manera que dijo Ikuto en forma de burla, mientras que los hermanos Uruko la miran a ella en forma rencorosa por lo que dijo),depende ¿para que las buscas? ¬¬

Ikuto:es personal, no selo puedo decir a cualquiera (serio)

Taru: :D ¡ES PARA DARLE ALGO QUE NOS ENCARGO UN SEÑOR QUE NO CONOSEMOS! (gritó Haru)

Ikuto y kioya:¬¬ idiota

Taru:hehehehe (sonriendo nerviosamente) oh y ustedes ¡¿son nerds?! (poniendo cara de panico y asustado)

Hanaco y Avalon se miran,Avalon decide hablar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Avalon:n-no s-somos n-n-nerd ^/^

Taru: (asustado y sospechando) ¡¿estas segura?! ¿o me estas engañando?

Avalon se queda quieta pensando con esta cara :/ hasta que Hanaco dice:

Hanaco:¿que les pasa a estos chicos?

Avalon: :/ nose,¿estaran algo locos?

Hanaco: "algo" (mira a Avalon poniendo cara de "¿nooo que crees?" sarcasticamente)

Taru se acerca a Avalon y le da la mano con una sonrisa resplandeciente

Taru: HOOOOLAAAAAAA ¡¿COMO TE LLAMAS?! (casi gritando)

Avalon: h-hola m-me l-llamo A-Avalon (avergonzada y algo sorprendida por el cambio de actitud)

Taru: (hablando super rapido) un gusto en conoserte Avalon,yo me llamo Tarushi Uruko aunque creo que ya lo dije pero no inporta :D, YO SOY TARUSHI y el seductor bobo,emo y algo deprecibo es Kioya (apuntando a el peliazabache) y el que esta hablando con Kioya es Ikuto,ahora repitelo quiero escuchar lo que aprendiste jovencita (poniendoce anteojos, agarrando un pizarron de nose donde y actuando como un profesor xD)

Avalon:(sonriendo timidamente) tú eres Tarushi Uruko,tu hermano es Kioya Uruko y el de pelo platiado es Ikuto Atsunee :D

Hanaco:¿por que Atsunee? (poniendo cara interrogadora)

Ikuto:¿por que no deveria ser Atsunee? (poniendo la misma cara de Hanaco)

Los dos se miravan féo mientras lanzaban rayitos por sus ojos y gruñian a lo bestia xD, mientras que Avalon y Taru se sentian incomodos

Kioya: mejor nos vamos a buscar a Yumi,no vale la pena perder mas tiempo (agarrando su oz con sus manos y convirtiendola en un boligrafo para ocultarla)

Taru:yo quiero quedarme a quí (haciendo puchero)

Ikuto:bueno vamonos

Kioya:bueno

Taru se queda en el mismo lugar

Ikuto:¿no tenemos que estar con Tarushi?

Kioya:dejalo (tranquilo) ya vendra, …... eso creo (susurando lo ultimo)

Taru:(gritando) ¡ESPEREEEEN,NO ME DEJEEEEN!

Taru va corriendo junto con Kioya y Ikuto dejando a unas muy confundidas Hanaco y Avalon

Avalon:¿que fue lo que pasó? (confundida)

Hanaco: ni ídea, pero ahora te tíenen que precentar frente a la clase igual que a mí,no perdamos tiempo

…...

…...

…...

El paisaje era muy normal havia muchos kioscos, restaurantes, personas caminando tranquilamente y la mayoria de las casas eran metalicas o de color celeste,en teoria todo era tranquilo,unos tres chicos hivan caminando tranquilamente hasta que uno de ellos dijo:

Kioya: ¿donde se supone que encontraremos a esa tal Yumi? (preguntando)

Taru:pues, no lose :(

Ikuto: Solo tenemos que … (agarra un papel algo arrugado de su bolsillo y lo lee mientras que sigue caminando con Kioya y Tarushi)... entrar a una secundaria llamada Raimon o por lo menos eso es lo que dicé en esté papel ^^(señala el papel que tíene en su mano infantilmente)

Kioya: no nos tienes que explicar como si fueramos niños de kinder -_-,por que es obvio que no los somos (cruzando de brazos)

Taru: :D no lo entendí, ¿que teníamos que hacer?

Kioya y Ikuto: -_- mierda

Ikuto:(dá un suspiro de cansansio) ufffffff -_- en esta mision tenemos que encontrar a Yumi,que se supone que tíene pelo blanco con mechones celestes,su cabello es medio bucleado,es de piel muy blanca,ojos bicolores (para ser más exactos Yumi tíene ojos color platiado electrico con rallitas rojas que no se notan,la pupila celeste electrico con algunas rallas negras que tampoco se notan, en cada ojo tíene en la íris una estrella negra muy pequeña y tíene una marca de nacimiento en la mejilla que perfectamente se puede notar que es un copo de nieve ) ,es de la secundaria Raimon,tíene doce años y va en el salon 2-A , ¿alguna pregunta?

Kioya:¿como es que tíene doce y va a segundo de secundaria?

Taru: (levantando la mano como un niño) yo créo que pucieron mal los datos de esa chica :D

Ikuto:no,es que es un cerebrito,ya saben es cuando sos muy inteligente y te pasan de año para que los demas se sientan mal pensando que ellos no son inteligentes o que querían esta en su lugar (Yo: QwQ ASÍ ME SIENTO YO T.T buaaaasaa que mal)mientras que el cerebrito muestra su inteligencia tanto que a los demas les da envidia y despues los demas se dán cuenta de que el cerebrito tiene menos edad que el y lo enpiezan a molestar por que solo así se descargan con el (Yo:claro que yo no molesto a los demas porque seria muy descortez de mi parte y ademas siempre trato de ponerme en el lugar de las otras personas y cuando siento de que a esa persona lo molestan yo lo defiendo -w- ssssssooooooyyyyy buuuuueeeennnaaaaaaa xD)

Taru: ooooh ***O*** es una …. (temblando) una … una …...

Kioya: (interumpiendo a Taru) igual voy a seguir molestando a los neds ¿quien no se dequitaría con ellos?

Ikuto:-_- ¿para que te respondí la respuesta?

Kioya: nose tú dímelo

Ikuto: ¬ ¬

Taru:¡ES UNA NERD! NOOOOO,SI ELLA ES UNA NERD ENTONCES … ENTONCES... ¡entonces los neds van a dominar el mundo!,ellos van a vengarze de los que los molestaron en el día se sanvalentin despues nos van a matar uno a uno mientras que se ponen mascaras de cupido y les va a salir sangre por la nariz KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(grita como chica mientras que se pone en pocision fetal y revisa si un nerd lo persigue, muy paranoicamente)

Ikuto: ._.¿Kioya que le pasa a tú hermano?

Kioya: digamos que el hiso algo despues vío una pelicula el día de san valentín y... (se queda callado mientras que piensa)

Ikuto:¿como se llamaba la pelicula? -_-

Kioya:no recuerdo …. (trata de pensar) ¡ya recuerdo la pelicula se llama "Sanvalentine"! OuO

Ikuto: ¬ ¬ wuuuuauuuu no podría saber como fue que lo recordaste a ese nombre tan original (sarcasticamente)

Taru: (en el rincon para el panico) (Yo:si hay un rincon emo ¿porque no habría un rincon para el panico? Así fue que he creado el rincon del panico (esperando aplausos) ._. ¿no me dicen que soy una genia? ¿no?. Pues bueno ¿quien los necesita? ¡publico que ahun no existe! adíos (enojada) (poniendo cara amable)^^ espero que disfruten del capitulo) ¿nos estan siguiendo los nerds?

Ikuto:¿tú hermano a que edad fue un retrasadomental? -_-

Kioya: ._. no lose,cuando el tenía dos años mi madre lo adopto y el vino así como esta (levantando sus hombros )

Ikuto: -_- estás hablando de el como si tú madre lo comprase en una tienda de a centavo -_-u

Kioya:a pues eso ni ídea :D pero el es un nerdfobico

Ikuto: ._. …. mejor sigamos buscando a Yumi

Kioya: bueno, esperame que tengo que ir a por Tarushi al rincon del panico

Ikuto: sí ,aqui te espero :D

Ikuto espera un rato hasta que se harta de esperar y va a buscar a los hermanos Uruko,el ve a uno de los hermanos Uruko, era al hermano pelivicolor pero despues presto más atención a lo que pasaba y oyó y vío :

Kioya:¡Bamos idiotaaaa!,¡EL TARADO INTENTO DE VAMPIRO NOS ESPERA!(arrastrandolo)

Taru:NOOOOOOOOO ¡¿Y SI EL ES UN NERD?! ¡NOS VAAAAANNNN A MATAAAAR A TOOOODOOOOOSS! ¡MEJOR NO NOS ARRIESGEMOS Y TRAICIONEMOS A EL VAMPIROOOO!(aferrandoce a el piso con sus manos muy asustado)

Kioya:¡Vamonos o te parto la cabeza con un nerd! (ajustando su guante de cuero para agarrar a un nerd)

Nerd: :D hola

Taru: ¡NOOOOO MAMEEESSSSS! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gritando como chica mientras que corre)

Ikuto: (pensando: -_- me dijieron intento de vampiro, me queria traicionar el infeliz de Tarushi Uruko,ya va a ver que con un Atsunee nadie se meté)

Ikuo agarra una cascara de banana aprobechando que Taru estaba corriendo y se la lanza en el camino de Taru

Tarushi corre tanto que se resfala con la banana y se golpea graciosamente con la pared dejandolo inconsiente

Kioya: -u- así está mejor

Kioya agarra el "cadaver" de Taru con una mano arrastrandolo por el piso mientras que a Taru le sale un fantasmita verción diminuta de el bailando por la boca

Ikuto: (sonrie en forma de burla) se siente tan bien cuando lo que planeas resulta exitoso

Kioya:¿que digiste?

Ikuto:nada mi querido Wuatson

Kioya: yo no quiero ser Wuatson otra vez, ahora te toca ser Hatson a tí

Ikuto:jamas (se da la vuelta) míra ya llegamos a el Raimon

Los tres chicos miran la secundaria y entran

Los tres: esto va a ser un día muuuuy largo -_-

Ikuto:lo unico que hay que hacer es buscar a Yumi que esta …. (buscando el papel en donde tenía la imformasion) …. emmmm chicos creo que perdi el papel (serio)

Taru:a bueno no inporta :D

Kioya: ¿¡QUE COJONES ESTAS DICIENDO IMBECIL!? (enojado y gritando istericamente)

Ikuto: (relajadamente) ¿acaso no oíste o estas sordo?

Kioya:¿y tu naciste drogado o fumado?

Ikuto: ¬¬

Kioya:¬¬

Ikuto: ¬¬

Kioya:¬¬

Ikuto: ¬¬

Kioya:¬¬

Taru: :D heeeeey (bailando)

Ikuto y Kioya: sigue siendo tarado -_-

Taru: ^^ gracias... eso creo

Kioya:¿como vamos a encontrar donde esta"Yumi"?

Ikuto:no lose -_-

los tres enpiezan a hablar mientras que caminan

Taru se para en un salon que dice 2-A y Ikuto y Kioya se le quedan mirando con cara de confucion

Kioya:¿que estas haciendo? -_-

Ikuto:¿por que te quedaste parado?

Taru:este es el salon que dijiste antes explicando en donde esta Yumi

Ikuto:¿me escuchaste? O.O

Kioya:¿lo escuchaste?

Taru:si lo escuche -_- ,¿saven? Yo no soy un bobo que no entiende nada,oh y por cierto el/la maestro/a no esta haci que ¿bamos a vera esa chica llamada Yumi si o no?

Kioya:obvio que si bobo

Ikuto:bueno hay que llevarla con el/la jefe/a muy delicadamente

Taru: :D okey

Kioya se apresura, saca su pluma, a la pluma le enpieza a salir una aura morada y negra formandoce una sombra espeza y tomando forma de una oz gigante

Taru saca su flecha de su carcaj mientras que con la otra mano tiene un arco,las manos agilmente enpiezan a ponerce en una pocision corecta,la flecha choca contra el hilo del arco haciendo un sonido de una gota de agua que cae y empieza a iluminarse y embolverce con una luz amarilla muy frillante

Ikuto simplemente resopla de cansancio y pone sus manos en sus bolsillos de sus jeans

Kioya tira la puerta de un golpe con su oz mietras que entran a el aula los que estaban en esa aula se sorprendian y asustaban, Taru saca un polvo dorado de su cinturon y lo pone encima de una de sus flechas,Taru tira la flecha mientras que susurra una palabra extraña,la flecha de Taru se fue multiplicando y tenia cada flecha rodeada por polvo dorado,los alumnos se asustaron pero al mismo tiempo se quedaron maravillados por la bella vista que tenian aunque despues las flechas se clavaron en sus corazones y se esfumaron tan delicadamente con el polvo dorado que parecia muy fragil,las flechas de Taru dieron resulatado ellos ahora estaban mirando a la nada y ilucionando,eso era lo que el polvo dorado provocaba a las personas flechachas por el polvo dorado de Taru.

Ikuto aprobechando que todos estaban ilucionando,fue buscando a Yumi y la encontro,Ikuto se haserco y la miro

Yumi: (durmiendo en el pupitre) nooo Goenshi ,la palabra es bari baki no paty dali, suenan parecidas pero son diferentes hehehe, dile Kacemaru :D

Ikuto:sigues siendo igual que siempre (da una ligera sonrisa)ahun recuerdo cuando yo tenia dos años y vos un año (dandoce cuenta de algo) mierda ahora me estoy poniendo sentimental

Kioya:¿ella es la chica llamada Yumi? (sonriendo) es muy ardiente, igual que las otras dos chicas

Ikuto:¬¬ callate

Taru:(se hacerca asustado) ¿e-ella e-es l-la n-nerd? (escondiendose en otro pupitre) QwQ

Kioya e Ikuto: hay no,ya empezamos de nuevo con la nerdfobia (golpeando sus palmas contra sus frentes)

Taru:y-yo n-no l-la v-voy a t-tocar

Kioya e Ikuto se miran y cargan a Yumi hasta lo que quedaba de una puerta por parte de Kioya

Taru mira alrededor del salon,agarra un puñado de polvo dorado de su bolcillo, lo aprieta y con su mano lo combierte en color verde,despues lo sopla una sola vez por el aula y todo lo que destrosaron estaba como nuevo, Taru abre la puerta ya reparada,le da una ultima ojeada al salon y cierra la puerta con una sonrisa calida.

…...

…...

…...

En el pasillo de la secundaria Raimon

Avalon:¿donde estamos? (curiosa)

Hanaco:en algun pasillo de la secundaria -_-

Avalon:¿en cual pasillo?

Hanaco:(mira por alrededor de todo el pisillo) en un pasillo que tiene puertas -_-

Avalon:¿me podrias mostrer tu magia demoniaca?OwO

Hanaco: noooooooo -_- (pensando: estamos super perdidas -_-u, espero que no lo note)

Avalon:¿estamos perdidas? :D

Hanaco:¡claro que no! ¡¿me crees boba o que?! -_-u

Avalon:Hanaco ….

Hanaco:¿que? -_-

Avalon:este es el salon (apuntando imfatilmente con su dedo la puerta de el salon 2-A)

Hanaco: no que va,yo ya lo savia ^^u

Avalon: ¬.¬ aha claro

Hanaco:mejor entremos

Avalon: O/O p-pero n-nos v-van a-a p-precentar f-frente a-a t-todos y-y y-yo (sonrojada)

Hanaco: ¬¬ entremos

Avalon:n-no

Hanaco:¬¬ ¡entremos!

Avalon:¡N-NO! O/O

Avalon se escapa pero Hanaco la atrapa, ellas van a empujones hacia la puerta y ¡PUM!

Hanaco y Avalon caen en la puerta,el profesor Archi_sempai estaba sentado en su escritorio y dice:

Archi:hola señoritas buena forma de precentarce ante la clase :D (pensamiento:¿por que no se me ocurrio hacer eso? QwQ) bueno chicos demos la vienbenida a Hanaco Mishima y a Avalon Hiruki Murakami

Hanaco:-_-u lo que sea

Chicos: ***O*** Hanaco es muy cool y sexy (les salen corazoncitos mientras que babean)

Chicas:(pensamientos:quiciera ser como Hanaco)

Chicos:Avalon es muyyyy kawayyyy, es hermosa, es perfectamente hermosa (les salencorazoncitos)

Chicas: es la chica perfecta OoO (pensamientos:que emvidia ya nadie se va a fijar en mí )

Avalon: (leyendo las mentes de todos) O/O

Hanaco:(husando su poder demoniaco para casi matar a alguien por alguna razon -_- o talvez porque tenia ganas)

al final de las clases...

…...

…...

…...

Hanaco y Avalon estan sentadas en el valcon de la secundaria

Hanaco:que aburrido ¿por que tenemos que ir la la secundaria si tenemos todo el conosimiento de el mundo? -_- (Hanaco cierra los ojos mientras que va elevandoce levemente por el aire)

Avalon:enrealidad el conosimiento es infinito (agarra el bototo de Hanaco para que que no se vaya flotando) oyeee, cuando estes relajada controla tus poderes

Hanaco: puuuuffff -_- bueno

Avalon:te tengo que decir sobre algo que encontre en el salon

Hanaco:(abriendo uno de sus ojos pareciendo interesada en el tema) ¿que?

Avalon:encontre un polvo verde y otro dorado

Hanaco:¿y? ¿eso me tiene que interesar?

Avalon:pero el problema es que no es de esta dimension

Hanaco:¿como? (sigue flotando levemente)

Avalon:ese polvo es de la dimension en la que vengo, ademas ¿te diste cuenta de que Yumi no esta?

Hanaco: (abre los ojos drasticamente y se cae al piso) ¿enserio?

Hanaco ya se havia acostumbrado a no estar con Yumi por lo que paso una vez y ya era una sorpresa estar con ella por que a Hanaco le enseñaron una cosa y esa era solo preocuparce por ella misma pero claro que Hanaco rompio la unica regla que tenia y se procupo por Yumi pero ella no lo admitiria por que es demaciado orgullosa y eso era lo que a Yumi le gustaba de Hanaco.

Avalon:si -_-u ¿como te olvidaste de ella?

Hanaco:no lose y no me intereza

Avalon: :D claro que te intereza y se nota que la queres mucho y que estas preocupada por ella

Hanaco: ¿yo? ¿preocupada por esa pedazo de Chubaca? HA ni que lo digas ¡jamas! (burlandoce)

Avalon:claro,claro y yo soy Culilin (Crilin xD)

Hanaco:-_- callate pedazo de duende

Avalon: ¡soy un elfo!

Las dos se peleavan

…...

…...

…...

En un lugar oscuro

Taru:¿ya llegamos? :D

Ikuto: -_- no

Taru:¿ya llegamooooooossssss? :D

Kioya:no -_-

Taru:¿ya legaaaaaamoooooosssssss? :D

Kioya y Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (enojados)

Ikuto:-_- enrealidad si

Kioya: ._.

Los tres entran con Yumi cargada en la espalda de Ikuto, ellos entran en un portal negro y aparecen en un castillo enorme y muyyyy negro mientras que llovía,ellos entraron en el castillo y cuando entraron en el aparecio un trono con alguien encapuchado

?:hola me parece que tubieron éxito en la mision (señalando a Yumi dormida)

Ikuto:hai

Todas las luces (que eran pocas) se apagan y no se ve nada

…...

Nota de autor :Nicolenee

Yo:y esto es todo espero que les haya gustado

Publico que ahun no existo: ¡buuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡morite, no mereces vivir! (me tíran tomatazos)

TwT espero que halla gente buena que quiera darme revews aunque no me actualice tanto,ahora aquí estan las preguntas del fic (perdon por no ponerlas en el anterior capitulo)

Yo:¿quien sera el/la jefe/a?

Yo:¿a que se refirio Ikuto con lo que le dijo a Yumi?

Yo:¿les parecen guapos los chicos que creé? (*O*a mi me encantan)

Yo:¿cual de los chicos les agradó mas?

Yo:¿Yumi se enamorará de Kazemaru,Goenshi,algun otro chico de Inazuma Eleven o alguno de los chicos que yo imvente? (la verdad que ni yo lose xD)

Yo:¿que es lo que tenrré planiado para el proxímo capitulo?

Yo:¿que fue lo que hiso Taru_kun antes de ver la pelicula "San valentine"? (si existe la pelicula xD)

Yo:¿Kioya es muy lindo? (los tres son hermosos ***O***)

Yo:¿que piensa Avalon de Hanaco? o mejor ahún ¿que piensa Hanaco de Avalon?

Yo:¿Yumi es Chubaca? xD

…. bueno créo que esta es la ultima pregunta,oh me falta una pregunta pero esta es personal (para Avalon_chan y Mandi_nee ) me ponrrían emviar algo mas detallado de sus OC´s por ejemplo cosas de sus familias,su infancia,sus edades,algunos momentos muy tristes de su pasado,algunos momentos felices,como reaccionan a tal situación (a cualquier situación),cosas muy personales de ellas,personas a las que extrañan,personas a las que detestan y como es que llegarón a Inazuma Eleven,todas las cosas que les gustan,todas las cosas que les disgustan (diganme hasta la mas minima cosa como:a ella le encanta los días de verano por etc,etc o:ella odia el dulce de leche porque le da iluciones cuando se lo come xD) diganme detalladamente todo TODO xD (llorando) el chavo del 8 murio TwT que de actualizarme mas pero creo que no voy a poder T.T

Red:muerance todos -_- ***o*** por que yo soy mas hermoso que ustedes

Nicolenee: no me roben la idea de tener un cerebro que les hable (los demando) solo preguntenme NEEE NEEEE ^^

Eso es todo amigos,tomen jugito de manzana

Atte:Nicolenee (poniendo un sello de una patita de gato agarrando una manzana :3)


	8. Renuncia

Nota de Autor: Nicolenee

Hola soy Nicolenee y estoy hacíendo ésto (escriviendo) para que ustedes sepán que no voy a terminar la historia "Entre Dimensiones",pero voy a hacer One Shots y historias cortas con cinco capitulos.

La razon por la que no termine "Entre Dimesiones" es por que casi nadie lee mi historia y no me gustó el primer capitulo (aunque ya lo aregle y mejore un poco,no me gusta no termina las historias y lo lamento tanto u.u) ademas de que tardaria mucho completar todo, al final desidí que no quería hacer el Fic aunque el sextimo capitulo me gusto ^^, tal vez en un tiempo buelva a escribir sobre esta historia pero por ahora ¡bye! . Y como siempre digo... ¡tomen jugito de manzana! y si llegaron a leer todo felicidades \ ^^ /, ¬¬ les gustá leer las cosas para perder el tiempo OwO Neee

Atte:Nicolenee (poniendo un sello de una patita de gato agarrando una manzana :3)

PS:no se alteren que les van a salir arrugas (¬¬ viejas, QwQ buuuuaaaaaaaaa yó ya tengó trece años snif snif , m-me v-voy a c-comvertir e-en u-una v-vieja c-como u-ustedes ;P)


End file.
